By the River With You
by lunettawolf321
Summary: Sesshomaru never thought he'd have to see these people from his past again, nor did he ever think they would come stirring up memories he'd rather stayed buried. But, when two mischievous fox demons make off with Rin, Sesshomaru has no choice but to follow them. And of course his idiot half brother and his priestess have to tag along. This just can't get any worse, can it? Sess/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter of my Inuyasha story, Beside the River With You. It's a little short, but I just wanted to get a little sample of it out there for you guys to see. I've had this story rolling around in my brain for quite a while and it finally got so persistent I had to put it into words. This story will switch back and forth from the present to the past, with the past mostly being told from memories and dreams. I will hopefully be posting the next chapter very soon, but only after I update my Yu Yu Hakusho story, What's Written in Stone. I figure I'll post a new chapter of each every time I update. :) Well, get on with the reading my lovelies!**

**Edited as of 11/6/2016 (Constructive criticism from friends) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha, nor do I own anything by Jack's Mannequin.**

* * *

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? Well, I'm here with you. I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue.. (Jack's Mannequin: Dark Blue)_

Night was slowly blanketing the sky as Sesshomaru placed the fabric he'd gotten for Rin in the bag on Ah-Un's saddle. It was a bright yellow color, with a red and orange circle pattern spread across it. His ward, now twelve years old, had already begun to outgrow the last kimono he had gotten her. Sesshomaru closed the bag and turned around to walk back to the edge of the clearing his group had camped in for the night. Ah-Un let out a soft rumble of relief as its heavy body sank onto the ground, preparing itself for a pleasant night of rest now that its master's errands were finished.

Sesshomaru chose a large tree at the farthest edge of their camp and slowly sat down as well. Jaken had already fallen asleep, even though the day had just ended not even an hour ago. His tiny body was curled towards the fire he'd made. Sesshomaru had had half a mind to tell him not to bother with it, they were demons the weather did not bother them like it would a human, but he'd decided against that. He knew his retainer had developed the habit of building a fire when Rin had traveled with them. She would soon have to choose whether or not she wished to stay in the human village or accompany Sesshomaru in his travels again. He supposed, if she did choose to follow him, Jaken might as well be in the habit of taking care of things for her as he did before.

If Sesshomaru had been soft-hearted, he might have admitted that he kept the fire because it reminded _him _of his bubbly, over-excitable ward. Good thing he was most certainly _not _soft-hearted. Nope. Not. At. All.

Sesshomaru let out an irritated sigh as a very familiar scent was carried through the clearing on a light breeze. Technically it was two scents, belonging to people he hadn't seen in years, but nonetheless their smell aggravated him. They were fox demons, and they called the northern mountains their home. Sesshomaru wondered briefly what could have brought them back to the west after over two centuries. He knew he could simply follow their scents to find them and ask them himself, but his curiosity wasn't strong enough to warrant getting up from his resting spot. Besides, he was certain they would have come to _him_ if it was his attention they sought. Resigning to ignore the presence of his former allies, Sesshomaru released the catch on his armor and set it to the side. He then leaned back against the tree again, fidgeting for a moment as he tried to find the most comfortable spot the hard bark could offer.

Sesshomaru let his eyes slowly shut. He knew, even with the appearance of two tricky fox demons from his past, the area surrounding his group was safe for the moment. He could let his body rest, without fear of any other demon trying to sneak up on them and attack. Before sleep completely took the dog demon, the scents of soil, grass, and burning wood wafted once more through the clearing, carried by a gentle, caressing wind.

* * *

_*The Western Palace, Many Years Ago*_

Sesshomaru wiped the sweat from his brow as he tried to catch his breath. His muscles were already aching from practicing his sword fighting with his father. Inu no Taisho smiled faintly, trying to decide if it would be worth the glare and silent treatment his son would give him if he teased the boy about how red-faced he was at the moment. He had put Sesshomaru through a rough training session this time around, he knew that, but he didn't want his boy getting complacent with his strength. Especially now that the Dog General had made a decision that would greatly affect his son's future. He was sure Sesshomaru wouldn't be pleased once his father had told him of his plans. Neither would countless demons residing in his lands. Inu no Taisho had made up his mind though, and he wasn't the type to go back on his word.

"Perhaps we should take a break, Sesshomaru?" He asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened ever-so-slightly. "No! I'm not even tired yet. Can't we practice more, Father?"

Inu no Taisho laughed, a deep rumbling sound that echoed around them. "Ah, but your Father is, indeed, tired. You'll have to forgive me, my son, I'm afraid my age is starting to catch up to me."

"You're not _that_ old." Sesshomaru said, but he still walked over and put away the sword he'd been using. Inu no Taisho smiled again, and put away his weapon as well.

"Perhaps you'd like to come with me so we can speak privately? Before our guests arrive?"

Sesshomaru looked up at his father, suspicion and curiosity alight in his eyes. His father didn't often ask him to speak in private. He was also curious as to who these guests were that were coming. Normally his father would inform him of any company they would be having. Sesshomaru wondered why his father had been keeping these people's identities a secret.

He knew there was no chance of his father divulging who these mysterious guests were, so he settled for asking another question. "What do we need to speak about?"

The Dog General just smiled and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Come with me."

Sesshomaru followed his father all the way to the man's war room. He was surprised, he wasn't allowed into this room very often. _Hm, Father must want to speak about something serious._ Inu no Taisho sat down and motioned for his son to do the same. Sesshomaru sat across from him, eyeing his father wearily.

"I need to discuss your future with you." His father said.

* * *

A twig snapping from somewhere behind him woke Sesshomaru from his light slumber. He scanned the area, testing the air for the scents of anything dangerous. The only smells that reached his sensitive nose were those of the surrounding plant-life and the few nocturnal animals that dared to get so close to his presence. Sesshomaru let out a sigh and glanced over at his two slumbering companions. Ah-Un and Jaken were still sound asleep, both curled into themselves. The fire Jaken had built had died down, only a few glowing embers were left. Sesshomaru slowly stood to his feet, ignoring the painful ache in his back his rough pillow had given him. He walked into the forest, making sure not to so far that he could no longer sense the other members of his small group.

What had made him dream of that memory with his father? Normally when the image of his father crept into his mind, it was of the last moment he had spent with him. When his father had been about to race off, seriously wounded, to his half-brothers human mother. He had not thought of _that_ conversation with the man in nearly two centuries.

Sesshomaru assumed the sudden appearance of two ghosts from his past had something to do with the sudden memory. Now that he was farther into the woods he tested the air once more. It took only a moment for the scents of the fox demons to reach his nose. He sighed in irritation. He knew his mind was going to wreak havoc on him if he did not find out what they were doing in his lands. He followed their scents a small distance before coming to a sudden stop. The elderly priestesses (Kaede was her name wasn't it? Honestly, even after four years he couldn't care enough to remember for sure.) village was in the direction their scents were headed in. _They wouldn't have headed that way, though...would they? _He wondered. The past four years he had made sure no one who could bring harm to Rin knew of her location. Sesshomaru knew though, if a certain irritating fox demon wanted to know something concerning him, he would find a way to get the information he wanted at all cost.

Sesshomaru turned around and headed back towards the makeshift camp. It seemed they would be heading towards the village a little earlier than expected.

* * *

Rin waited patiently, basket in hand, for Lady Kaede to reach her. The older woman smiled warmly at the young girl. Rin had grown even more in the past year. The thirteen year old now stood almost a head taller than the elderly priestess. She could tell the kimono Lord Sesshomaru had gotten for her all those months ago would soon be too short. Kaede expected there would soon be a visit from the apathetic dog demon, where he would gift Rin with a kimono that fit her better.

"Are you ready to go, Lady Kaede?" Rin asked.

"Aye, child. Let us be off."

As Rin turned around to head towards the field, a powerful aura swept over them. Kaede gasped at the overwhelming feeling.

"Be still, Rin!" Rin stopped, just as two figures appeared from behind a hut in front of them.

One was a very tall man. As tall as Lord Sesshomaru, Rin guessed. This man's hair was a light brown color and it was tied in a high pony tail. He wore a deep red kimono and white hakama. He had armor covering his chest. Rin saw that his eyes were bandaged so that he could not see. The other figure was a woman. She had brown hair as well, though her's was slightly darker than the man's. Her kimono was a bright orange color, with red and pink chrysanthemum's decorating it and she wore a yellow obi. A red piece of fabric covered the bottom half of her face. The woman was barefoot and the man wore black ankle-high boots, which, again, reminded her of her Lord Sesshomaru. Behind them, Rin could see tails swinging slowly back and forth. The man seemed to have five, while the woman only had four.

Lady Kaede stepped in front of Rin. "What business do ye fox demons have in this village?" She asked, her voice full of authority. The man tilted his head towards the woman beside him, as if listening for something, and smiled.

"Our business is with the child, Priestess."

* * *

**So, like I said, it's a pretty short chapter. I just wanted to get something out there so you could tell me what you think. So if you feel like it, review! If not, I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll post the second chapter soon. :) See-ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter of By the River With You! It's still kind of short, but I promise once we really get into the story, the chapters will be much longer. On another note, the memories and whatnot that tell the story in the past will skip time, though right now the most they will be skipping is hours. Soon though, they will be skipping days and sometimes even months. The story in the past takes place over a much greater span of time then the one in the present. But don't worry, I'll always mention how long it's been in between memories. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha nor do I own anything of Lana Del Ray.**

_Recap: Two mysterious fox demons arrived in the village where Inuyasha and all his friends lived. What could they possibly want?_

* * *

_In the land of Gods and Monsters I was an Angel, living in the garden of evil. Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed. (Lana Del Ray: Gods and Monsters)_

"Our business is with the child, Priestess." The strange man (Or strange _demon,_ Rin supposed.) said. He walked a few steps towards them. He turned towards the young girl, and Rin felt a chill run down her spine. She didn't like that she was unable to see this demon's eyes. Rin believed you could tell a lot about a person by looking into their eyes. That was how she figured out what her Lord Sesshomaru was feeling. She knew most people thought he was always cold and uncaring, but Rin knew better. If you _really _wanted know what he was thinking, all you had to do was look at his eyes.

"You are Sesshomaru's ward, correct?" he asked her. His voice was deep, like a bears growl.

"Why do ye ask, fox demon?" Kaede said, shielding Rin. A wicked grin spread across the fox's face.

"I just wanted to make sure I had the right child." He took another step towards them.

"I wouldn't come any closer, if I were you!" A voice yelled from behind them. Inuyasha, with Kagome riding on his back, jumped over them and landed between the demon and the priestess. Kagome slid from her perch and rushed over to Rin and the older woman.

"Are you all okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" She asked, worry clouding her eyes. Rin nodded.

"We're okay, Lady Kagome." she said. Rin saw Inuyasha glance back at her, most likely to see for himself that she was, indeed, unharmed. He turned back to peculiar demon in front of him.

"What the hell do you want with Rin?" The dog demon growled, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade. The fox demon threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh my! How terrifying! Sesshomaru's half-breed brother is trying to intimidate me!" He turned to face the woman behind him, chuckling. "Tell me, my love. Does he look threatening?"

The woman did not answer, she simply tilted her head to one side and stared at the group in front of her. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he drew his sword.

"Look, I don't know who you two are, or how you know I'm Sesshomaru's brother, and frankly, _I don't care._ But I'm not going to let you just barge in here and hurt the people I'm responsible for. So I'll give you until the count of three to get the hell out of this village before I start swinging."

The man grinned at Inuyasha. "Now, don't be so hasty. I never said I was going to hurt the girl."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah? We'll I don't believe you're just here to visit."

The fox demon laughed again. It was a wicked sort of laugh, like everything was just a joke to this man. Rin didn't like his laugh.

"No, I suppose you're right about that, Half-breed."

Inuyasha growled at him.

"Why don't you tell us exactly _what_ you're doing here, then." Kagome said, stepping closer to her husband. Inuyasha looked at her, as if to say _Stand back._

"We're here to play a game with our friend."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise at his answer. "I _doubt_ Rin is your friend."

The man shook his head. "Not the girl, you silly mutt. Sesshomaru."

Now Inuyasha was really confused. "Sesshomaru knows you're here?" The man grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose he's caught our scents by now. By the time he gets here though, we'll be long gone. Your big brother did always have a problem with showing up on time." Inuyasha huffed and dropped his defensive stance.

"What the hell are you talking about? You say your here to 'play a game' with Sesshomaru, but you're gonna turn tail and run before he even gets here? Why don't you just leave already and stop wasting my damn ti-"

Inuyasha was cut off as the woman suddenly appeared in front of him. She lifted her right hand up and covered his mouth. Inuyasha tried to step away from her, but before he could really move the woman's hand began to glow with a faint pink light. A sweet scent filled the air. It reminded Rin of a field of flowers on a hot, sunny day. As the smell drifted around them, Rin's eyes grew heavy. She managed to keep them open long enough to see Inuyasha fall to the ground in a heap. Then, her world turned black.

* * *

*_The Western Palace, Many Years Ago_*

"I don't understand, how could you do this to me, Father?" Sesshomaru said angrily, glaring at the man in front of him. Inu no Taisho let out a tired sigh. He had expected this reaction from his son.

"I _know_ you do not understand, my son, but believe me this will be very beneficial to you in the future." Sesshomaru scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I highly doubt that. Those fox demons are nothing but a bunch of immature fools."

Inu no Taisho stood, a stern look in his eyes as he stared at his son. "Those _'immature fools'_ are some of our greatest allies. You need to show them more respect. I understand this is difficult for you now, but I have made my decision. I suggest you learn to accept it. Now, go get ready. Lord Tamotsu and his son will be arriving shortly."

Sesshomaru looked at his father in disbelief. "Lord Tamotsu and _Yasuhiro_ are the guests you've been so secretive about?" His father nodded.

"Yes. Tamotsu thought it would be best if you boys went together to the southern clan, and I agree with him." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to argue, but his father cut him off. "This matter is not open for debate, Sesshomaru. Now do as I say and get ready. You'll be leaving early tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek to stop a snide remark from slipping past his lips. The tangy, metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as his fang scraped the sensitive tissue. He stood and slowly walked towards the door. He glanced back at his father, that angry glare still on his face, and then quickly exited the room.

An hour later, though it seemed like much more time had past than that, Sesshomaru was sitting in his own room, staring daggers at the wall. He could hear light footsteps headed towards him as the scent of burning wood reached his nose. The door slid open quietly as the owner of the strange scent entered the room. He shut the door behind him and looked at Sesshomaru, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"What's got you in such a terrible mood, Pup?"

Sesshomaru growled. "I've told you not to call me that, Yasuhiro." The boy, Yasuhiro, laughed as he walked and sat beside the angry dog demon. Even sitting, Yasuhiro was a full head taller than Sesshomaru. His brown hair, which he kept in a high ponytail, fell to his elbows. Sesshomaru scooted slightly away from the boy as one of his three tails brushed against the dog demons leg. Yasuhiro grinned and moved closer to him.

"It's a term of endearment, I promise. Now, I'll ask you again. _What's got you in such a terrible mood?_"

Sesshomaru glanced at the demon beside him, and let out an irritated sigh. "Father's just given me some good news." The boy beside him seemed surprised.

"Oh? I thought he was going to wait until we made it to the clan's territory before he sprung that on you." Sesshomaru looked at him.

"So you knew about this already?" Yasuhiro nodded. "Figures. I should have known a nosy fox like you would have already heard what my father was doing to me." Yasuhiro laughed at the slight whine in his friend's voice.

"Sesshomaru, you act like your father is sending you off to your death!"

Sesshomaru huffed. "He might as well be." he mumbled. Yasuhiro rolled his eyes.

"You've never been the type to be so melodramatic. What's really bothering you?"

The young dog demon let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through the soft white fur of his mokomoko. "It's not supposed to be a fox demon."

Yasuhiro frown at the boy. "Perhaps not. If it helps any though, the southern clan is very powerful. I believe that's why our fathers are so determined to stay on good terms with them. It may be a smaller clan than yours or mine, but they can be a deadly force when you cross them. Better to have them as our allies, than our enemies."

Sesshomaru nodded. He knew the fox demon was right . He'd heard his father speaking about the fox demons in the south before. They were a close knit group, and they generally chose to remain isolated from the rest of the world. Sesshomaru knew his father had had a shaky alliance with the southern foxes for years. He supposed this was the only way to gain their friendship for sure. It still didn't mean Sesshomaru had to like it.

Sesshomaru's thoughts must have shown on his face, because Yasuhiro suddenly grinned and ruffled the dog's hair. Sesshomaru smacked his hand away as a growl tore through his throat. Yasuhiro laughed.

"You _don't_ have to like it, Sesshomaru, but you _are_ going to have to learn to accept it. Your father's not going to go back on his word just because you're choosing to act like a sulking child."

"I am not-"

"You are," the fox interrupted, "but that's alright. It's just the two of us in here. Throw a tantrum, if it helps, I won't care. Tomorrow morning, though, you're going to have to act like your father expects you to. Whether you like it or not."

Sesshomaru grunted in annoyance and slumped against the wall. He hated when the fox was right. Unfortunately, that happened a lot. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that Yasuhiro gave such good advice, Sesshomaru didn't think he'd be able to stand being in the touchy demon's presence.

Yasuhiro chuckled at his friend and nudged his shoulder. "Feel like sparring with me? I need to stretch out my muscles a bit."

Sesshomaru nodded. The two boys stood and left the room.

* * *

As Sesshomaru neared the village Rin stayed in, Jaken huffing and puffing behind him as he tried to keep up, the scents of the fox demons reached his nose again. Sesshomaru growled. The scents were not even an hour old yet, but he knew that was plenty of time for the fool to pull one of his nasty tricks. Sesshomaru raced down towards the village, ignoring Jaken's calls for him to wait. Now, he could smell Rin's scent as well. A feeling of panic swept over him as he realized her scent was intermixed with the two demons. Sesshomaru stopped in front of the hut he knew belonged to the elderly priestess, just barely stopping his anger from showing on his face.

Inuyasha's wife, the younger priestess named Kagome, was helping his half-brother off the ground. The monk and his wife, the demon slayer, were helping Kaede up as well. Sesshomaru scanned the area for Rin. He saw an upturned basket laying on the ground behind the older woman. He could tell Rin had been in this area, but she was long gone now.

"Guess they were right. You do show up late." Inuyasha said, turning to look at his brother. Sesshomaru could see the anger and shame in his eyes.

"You let them take Rin." he said, coldly.

"I didn't _let_ them do nothin'." Inuyasha growled, reaching down to pick Tetsusaiga up off the ground.

"How long ago did they leave?"

Kagome looked at him, frowning. "Honestly, we're not sure, Miroku and Sango just woke us up. They'd knocked us out somehow..."

"A sleeping spell, most likely. Moriko's specialty." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Moriko? Is that the girl?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Might I ask how ye know them, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked. She bent down and picked up the basket, a sad look on her face.

"No. I haven't the time for stories." Sesshomaru answered. He turned around and said, "Jaken."

"Coming, m'Lord!" His vassal called as he lead Ah-Un by the reins towards them.

"You're leaving?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru glanced at the younger demon.

"I have to find them before they get too far away." Inuyasha watched his brother for a moment, before turning to Kagome.

"Alright then. Let's get ready to go." She nodded and raced off back towards their hut.

"You and your wife are not coming." Sesshomaru said, now fully glaring at the half-demon.

"Yes, we are. Look, you left Rin in _my_ care-"

"A mistake, apparently." Sesshomaru interrupted, Inuyasha ignored him.

"So that makes it my responsibility to help you get her back. Whether you like it or not."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl. He did not have time to argue. The more time they wasted here, the farther away the fox demons got with Rin. Kagome shouted as she came running back, her bow and quiver now strapped to her back.

"Sango! Kohaku gave back Kirara, right?" She asked her friend as she reached them.

"Yes. He did yesterday." Sango said.

"Can we borrow her?"

"Of course! Anything to help get Rin back." Sango called for the tiny cat, Kirara ran forward meowing softly.

"Alright! Let's get moving!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

The two fox demons ran through the forest at a steady pace. The woman was in front, carrying a sleeping Rin in her arms. The man was just a few steps behind, using her scent as a way to guide himself through the thick trees. The faintest of noises drifted back on the wind to his ears. He smiled.

"Yes, Moriko, my dear. This will be a fun game indeed."

* * *

**So, there you go. If you feel like it, tell me what you think. I'll update soon. See-ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! So here's the next chapter of By the River With You! Sorry it was a little bit longer of a wait then I had planned. I was having a bit of writer's block, but once I made myself sit down and write I couldn't stop. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: ******I own nothing Inuyasha, nor do I own anything by Charlene Soraia.****

_Recap: Sesshomaru arrives in the village to find that Rin has been kidnapped! Can he and the others catch the fox demons that took her before it's too late?_

* * *

_And maybe, I'll work out a way to make it back some day. Towards you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days. (Charlene Soraia: Wherever You Will Go)_

_*Many Years Ago*_

Sesshomaru, Yasuhiro, and their fathers had been traveling for several days. They had passed into the southern lands the evening before and would soon reach the southern fox clan's territory. Yasuhiro informed Sesshomaru that they would most likely arrive by tomorrow morning. They two younger demons were walking a little ways away from the older men, near a large stream. Yasuhiro was watching the fish swimming by.

"Fox." Sesshomaru said. The boy glanced his way, "What else can you tell me about this fox demon clan?" Yasuhiro shrugged.

"Honestly, not much. I only know what my father's told me." Sesshomaru let out a sigh. Yasuhiro turned towards the stream again, thinking, "I _think_ the leader has three daughters, though one of them is still a child and another isn't his by blood."

"What do you mean?" the dog demon asked.

"I believe Father said the oldest daughter was actually the child of one of the leader's allies. He was killed in a battle when she was born, so the southern clan's leader raised her as one of his own." Sesshomaru nodded his head. He'd heard his father saying the old fox leading the clan was a very generous man. He'd always thought it made the demon seem like he could easily be taken advantage of. Sesshomaru's father said it meant he was trustworthy.

"Are they fire wielders like your tribe in the north?" Sesshomaru asked. Yasuhiro and the other foxes in the northern lands had an incredible control over fire. Sesshomaru had to admit, it was always quite incredible to see the older boy beside him burning an entire human army to the ground all by his self.

"No. I believe Father said their powers were different than ours." Yasuhiro stepped out onto some large rocks near the water's edge. He motioned for his friend to follow. Sesshomaru glanced down at the stream, before walking slowly out towards the fox.

"Do you know what abilities they _do_ have?" Yasuhiro shrugged again and jumped out onto some smaller rocks in the middle of the large stream.

"No. But Father mentioned a rumor he'd heard about the foxes having physical control over the land they lived on." Sesshomaru leaped onto the rocks in front of Yasuhiro. He watched as the taller demon reached down, his fingers skimming the water's surface.

"Doesn't that just mean they have control over their territory?" Sesshomaru asked. Yasuhiro swiped playfully at a fish with his claws.

"No. I think Father meant something else when he said that." he mumbled, frowning at the water, "I'm awful at catching fish. Can you catch one, Sesshomaru?" Yasuhiro looked up at the younger boy.

Sesshomaru stared at him. "Why do you want to catch one?"

"I thought it'd make a nice pet." the fox said, rolling his eyes. "I want to eat it, Pup. Why else would I want one?"

Sesshomaru glared at him as the nickname he detested so much passed the boys lips, but he decided to let it slide, his curiosity overtaking his anger. "The taste my venomous claws leave on food makes you gag. Why do you suddenly not care?"

Yasuhiro stood straight, pouting ever-so-slightly. "Because I'm hungry. I'd rather have a nasty tasting fish than no fish at all." Sesshomaru sighed again and rolled his eyes as he leaned over to get a better look at the water. Several fish were about to swim passed them. The dog demon reached down, preparing to snatch one from the stream. His scaly prey was only a few inches from his fingertips when a sudden harsh tug on his hair had him losing his balance, causing the dog to slip from the wet rocks he'd been standing on.

SPLASH!

Sesshomaru couldn't help the yelp that left his lips as the freezing water of the stream washed over him, soaking his kimono and hakama. He made to jump back out of the stream, but a strong hand shoved him down again.

Sesshomaru sputtered again as his mokomoko became a part of the sopping wet mess that was now his clothing. Yasuhiro's deep laughter filled his ears.

"You reek like a wet mutt now, Pup!" Sesshomaru glared up at the fox demon, his eyes flashing red as a growl tore through his throat.

"Yasuhiro!"

"What is going on here?" a voice asked. The boys looked over to see Inu no Taisho and Lord Tamotsu standing at the water's edge. Neither of them looked very pleased. Sesshomaru quickly got to his feet, suppressing a cringe as his damp clothes stuck to his skin.

"We were only playing a game to pass the time, Father." Yasuhiro said. Even Sesshomaru was impressed with the innocent tone the fox was able to fake. "Sesshomaru accidentally fell in. I tried to catch him."

"Oh? Is that true, Sesshomaru?" the older fox asked, disbelief shining in his eyes. Sesshomaru glanced at the boy beside him. Yasuhiro shot him a look. The dog demon mentally sighed. Of course the fox would expect him to have his back. It didn't matter that he'd just played some cheap trick on him. Lord Tamotsu could be very strict with his son. A scolding now would only ruin the older boy's mood. And if Yasuhiro was too busy sulking, that meant Sesshomaru would be left to deal with the southern foxes all on his own. He'd rather have to put up with an annoying, triumphant fox than go through that.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, irritation seeping into his voice. He looked at his father and mumbled, "Sorry."

Inu no Taisho sighed. "Try and be more careful. And get out of the water so you can dry." The two men turned around and walked away.

When he was sure they were out of earshot, Yasuhiro clapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder. "You're a good sport." he said, grinning.

Sesshomaru reached over and yanked on the taller demon's hair. Yasuhiro let out a soft cry, wincing as he stumbled towards the dog demon. "Do that again, Fox, and I'll rip your fingers off."

"Alright, alright." the boy grumbled. He pulled his hair out of his friend's grasp, "I thought dogs _liked_ water?" Sesshomaru took a step towards the fox again, anger flashing in his golden eyes. Yasuhiro held up his hands in surrender. "I'm only teasing! You should get used to it. You'll be staying with foxes for quite a while."

"Well, here's to hoping they won't all be as irritating as _you_."

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed at the memory as the small group followed the two demons scents. They were running along the edge of a very wide stream. The sky had turned dark a few hours before, and Sesshomaru could hear the tired yawns his half-brother's wife was trying to suppress. The foxes scents weren't that old and he was sure if he ran through the night he would finally catch up to them.

_But that would be too easy, _he thought. He was sure his former allies wouldn't have gone through the trouble of kidnapping Rin just to have Sesshomaru take her back a day later. No, he was certain there would be some trick waiting for him should he get any nearer to the foxes. He hated to admit it, but he was going to have to wait until the demons were done with their game before his ward was returned to him.

A little while later they reached a small clearing. Sesshomaru stopped and motioned for Ah-Un to do the same. When the beast landed, Jaken slid from it's back, landing roughly on the ground. Inuyasha landed in front of his brother, Kirara following just a moment later. Kagome hopped off of the large cat's back and moved to stand beside her husband.

"Why are we stopping?" the silver-haired half-demon asked, "You lose track of them?"

Sesshomaru gave his brother a cold look. "No. They are nearby."

"Then why aren't we goin' after them?" Inuyasha asked, irritation coating his voice.

"Because it would be unwise." the older demon said. "I know how these demons think. If we approach them too soon, they might harm Rin."

"Speaking of those two, how the hell do you know them exactly?"

"That's none of your business." Sesshomaru growled.

"Actually, since I'm helping you get Rin back, it kind of is." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru glared at the younger demon.

"I told you not to come."

"And I told _you_ she's my responsibility too." Inuyasha stared at his brother. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

"Watch your tone, half-breed." Jaken warned. Inuyasha growled and Jaken took a frightened step backwards. The half-demon looked back at his brother.

"I'm serious, Sesshomaru. You've been on edge ever since you got to the village."

"Perhaps it is because you let Rin get taken?" the elder said, gritting his teeth in anger. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it. Rin's been taken before. And you were more concerned with going after Naraku than you were with getting her back. No, it's got something to do with these assholes we're chasing. It'd save us all a lot of trouble if you'd just say what it is about them that's bothering you so damn much."

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to lash out at his younger brother. He knew he was letting the fox demons get under his skin, but he couldn't help it. He might have been able to guess at how this little game of theirs was going to work, but for the life of him, he couldn't fathom _why _they had taken Rin. Surely there were other ways they could have gotten his attention?

Sesshomaru turned around and walked to the edge of the clearing. He sat down, leaning comfortably against the rough bark of a large tree, and looked away from the small group. "Jaken," he said, his tone commanding, "Build a fire." Jaken let out a nervous yelp at the irritation radiating off of his master and quickly scampered off into the forest to find fire wood. Inuyasha huffed, annoyed when he realized his brother had put an end to their conversation. He and Kagome walked towards the stream, hoping to catch some fish for dinner. A little while later, after the others had eaten and drifted off to sleep, Sesshomaru let out a long sigh as he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

_*Many Years Ago*_

Sesshomaru held back a growl as his fingers caught on a rather nasty tangle in his silver hair. Night had finally fallen and the foursome would be reaching the southern clan in a few hours. Sesshomaru's clothes had finally dried, but his hair had turned into a knotted mess. He was slowly trying to work the strands back into their normal silky straightness, but it was hard when a certain annoying fox kept trying to _help_.

Yasuhiro ran his fingers through the back of the dog demon's hair, accidentally tugging harshly on a knot at the bottom of his friend's tresses. Sesshomaru smacked the fox's hand away and glared at the older boy. Yasuhiro shrugged apologetically. "I swear I'm not doing it on purpose. I just wanted to help."

"I don't _want_ your help." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth. Yasuhiro shrugged again.

"Have it your way then."

Sesshomaru looked away fro m the taller demon, focusing again on the haystack that was now his hair. A sudden gentle tugging at the back of his scalp caused Sesshomaru to turn around. His father was behind him now, easily working the tangles from his son's hair. Inu no Taisho looked down at his boy. "Perhaps this will teach you not to _play_ in the stream."

Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek and turned away from the knowing look in his father's eyes. He had had a feeling the Dog General didn't believe a word of Yasuhiro's lie, but he was glad the older man had chosen to remain silent. Inu no Taisho understood how huffy the young fox demon could get when he was in trouble with his father.

In a few moments, the two dogs had completely untangled the younger one's hair. Inu no Taisho put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"_No._" Sesshomaru answered, letting out a sigh. "But I suppose that doesn't really matter." The older demon smiled sadly at the shorter boy.

"This will be a good thing, I promise. You'll understand when you're older. The land you and Yasuhiro will gain will be very beneficial."

"How exactly is that going to work?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, the southern foxes own more than just the land they live on. So, they've agreed to split it equally between the two of you."

"But Yasuhiro said the clan's leader had a _third_ daughter. Won't he have to give land to her future mate as well?"

"No, I believe he only plans on marrying his eldest daughters. The youngest will stay with him."

"Why?" Sesshomaru said, confusion in his eyes as he looked up at his father.

"It is the duty of the youngest child in the clan to protect the village." Lord Tamotsu answered.

"Village?" Yasuhiro asked his father.

Tamotsu nodded. "Yes. The southern foxes chased out the humans in a large village a long time ago and now claim it as their home. It's protected by a very powerful barrier. Right now, the eldest daughter is the one that controls the barrier, but after she is married that duty will fall to the youngest daughter."

The boys nodded. Yasuhiro looked at his friend. "So... who is getting who?" Sesshomaru shot his friend an annoyed look. Inu no Taisho laughed.

"Eager to find out who your future mate will be, Yasuhiro?" the Dog General asked. The fox smiled.

"I'm just curious is all. They're all younger than I am, right?"

"Yes." the fox's father said, glancing back at his boy. "You and Sesshomaru are older than the girls, though they are very close to Sesshomaru in age. I believe there is only a few decades difference." Yasuhiro stared at his father expectantly. Lord Tamotsu chuckled. "The clan leader intends on having you marry the eldest daughter and Sesshomaru marry the middle child."

"Is he just going by our ages?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No." Inu no Taisho said. "He said he believed they would be good matches for you. He said he picked whichever daughter he thought would compliment your personality the best." Sesshomaru let out a soft snort.

"I'd hate to meet the eldest daughter if she's supposed to compliment Yasuhiro's repulsive personality." The older men laughed. Yasuhiro shot the younger boy an angry look.

"I wonder if your future wife is as much of a whiny _brat _as you are?" Sesshomaru growled at the fox.

"Behave boys." Inu no Taisho said, ruffling his son's hair. The younger boy shrugged his father off of him. Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment, before a question that had been plaguing him slipped past his lips.

"Father, what does everyone else think of this?" he asked quietly. The Dog General looked down at his son.

"Honestly? They're not very happy with my decision, your mother especially, though she was seeming to come around once I explained how powerful this clan is. But, there have been those trying to argue against me."

"You think they'll come around?"

"If they don't, I'll make them. She may not be a dog demon like everyone had hoped, but I have heard stories of the southern lord's daughters. They are incredibly strong and intelligent. This will be a good match." Sesshomaru nodded, looking at the ground. Inu no Taisho clapped his son gently on the shoulder. "It will still be some time before you marry her. We are just going to the village so you boys can meet the girls. By the time you are at the age where you'll be expected to marry and have an heir, I doubt anyone will care she is a fox demon." Sesshomaru sighed and nodded his head again.

Yasuhiro stared at his friend for a moment, noticing how the dog demon's mood was steadily souring as they discussed his future with the fox demoness. A wicked grin spread across his face as he fell a few steps behind the younger demon. When he was sure the dog demon was no longer aware of what he was doing, Yasuhiro stepped forward and shoved Sesshomaru as hard as he could. Sesshomaru let out a gasp as the force of the push caused him to stumble forward. He managed to right himself before he fell to the ground. Sesshomaru whipped his head around, glaring at the fox behind him. Yasuhiro let out a laugh before darting off into the dark forest before them. A growl tore through Sesshomaru's throat as he chased after the older boy. Inu no Taisho chuckled as he moved to walk beside Lord Tamotsu.

"I really wish my son would find a different way to try and cheer your boy up." the fox said. The Dog General smiled at his friend.

"I don't know. Yasuhiro's methods seem to work very well." Tamotsu rolled his.

"They might now, but one day Sesshomaru isn't going to put up with Yasuhiro's tricks."

By the time the sun had risen and the forest animals had awoken to begin their day, the four demons had finally made their way out of the dense forest and into a large field. Yasuhiro was rubbing at the sore spot on his jaw from where Sesshomaru had managed to punch him before their fathers had shouted at them to behave. Sesshomaru was smelling the air. A strange scent was drifting throughout this field, though he couldn't quite put a name to it. The young dog demon looked at his father. Inu no Taisho was studying the area, a look of concentration in his eyes.

"The village should be up ahead." Lord Tamotsu said. The boys walked up to stand beside their fathers. The Dog General look at his son.

"Can you sense the barrier?" he asked. Sesshomaru looked to the area in front of him. He could feel a slight energy, though he wasn't exactly sure how far up ahead it was coming from.

"I think so." he told his father.

"Are they going to drop the barrier so we can enter the village?" Yasuhiro asked.

"No," Tamotsu answered, "I believe the clan's leader will be coming out to meet us."

As if the fox demon's words were some kind of signal, the air around them began to shift. The view of the field in front of them began to shimmer as the barrier in question was revealed. In a few moments, a small hole formed in the barrier and a tall fox demon walked out. The man had a gentle face, with kind yellow eyes and shoulder-length red hair. He wore a white kimono with a blue circle pattern at the sleeves and dark blue hakama. A white sash was tied loosely around his waist. He grinned as he made his way towards the foursome in front of him.

"My friends! You've finally arrived." The fox demon greeted them cheerfully.

Inu no Taisho stepped forward and embraced the demon like a brother. "Minoru, it is good to see you again." Tamotsu moved forward to greet the newcomer as well. Yasuhiro and Sesshomaru stayed a few steps back from the older men. They shared a look as the red-haired fox began to chat happily with their fathers.

"Minoru, come meet our sons." Sesshomaru heard his father say. The younger boys looked up to see the three older demons walking towards him.

"Lord Minoru." they greeted. The fox smiled down at them.

"Sesshomaru. Yasuhiro." He said, looking at each one of them in turn. "It's nice to finally meet you. Your father's have spoken very highly of you both." Minoru studied the boys for another moment before turning to smile at the men behind him.

"Well, are you ready to see my village?"

* * *

**Well, there you go! I tried making this chapter a little longer than the first two. If you feel like it, let me know what you thought of this chapter! See-ya later! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter four! I had a little trouble with this one, for some reason it was hard to write. This chapter is set entirely in the past. I will be doing that with several chapters, only because the story in the past is set over a greater amount of time than the one in the present. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: ******I own nothing Inuyasha, nor do I own anything by Ciara.****

_Recap: In the past, Sesshomaru and the others have arrived at fox demon village and have met Lord Minoru, the father of the girls the younger boys are intended to marry. And in the present, Sesshomaru is closing in on the fox demons who kidnapped Rin! But Inuyasha says he can tell something about these demons is bothering his brother. What about them has Sesshomaru on edge exactly?_

* * *

_And I know that it hurts. You know that it hurts your pride, but you thought the grass was greener on the other side. I bet you start loving me, soon as I start loving someone else. Somebody better than you (Ciara: I Bet)_

_*The Demon Village, Many Years Ago*_

It was strange, Sesshomaru thought, being in a human village. Especially one that was filled to the brim with fox demons. As the foursome followed Minoru through the village, Sesshomaru felt the unease of the southern clan. He knew they kept themselves isolated, but it hadn't occurred to him that the foxes would be so unwelcoming. Several members of the clan had stopped to glare at the sudden visitors, the young dog demon and his father, in particular. Sesshomaru couldn't help but scoff. It seemed his tribe weren't the only ones who were against him becoming the mate of Lord Minoru's daughter.

Yasuhiro nudged his friend's arm. The younger demon glanced at the older boy. The fox leaned over, whispering into the dog's ear.

"Is it just me, or is Minoru the only one happy to see us?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Obviously it's not just you. They look as if they want to kill us."

"Good thing our fathers came with us." Yasuhiro mumbled, leaning away from the other boy. Sesshomaru looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"You sound a little nervous. Don't think you could take them?" he asked. Yasuhiro shook his head.

"I may be confident in my abilities, but I'm no fool. We're surrounded and we've _no _ idea how these foxes fight."

"Not true." Sesshomaru said, "Your father told you they have physical control over their territory, whatever that means."

Now it was the older boy's turn to raise his eyebrows at his friend. "And _where_ are we, exactly, Pup?" Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek and let out a snort.

"Fair point. I doubt Minoru would let anything happen to us, though."

"And yet, that thought does little to reassure me." Yasuhiro muttered, watching the older man in front of them. Lord Minoru was happily describing his village to their fathers. It was strange to them, neither of the boys had ever met another demon who seemed as _kind_ as the old fox appeared to be. It made them question whether or not he would really be able to control an entire village of fox demons who were angry at the decisions he was making.

"Stop falling behind, you two!" Inu no Taisho called back suddenly. Both boys snapped out of their thoughts to see that the three elder men had indeed gotten quite a ways ahead of them. They shared a final look, and then moved to catch up to their fathers.

"Too busy gossiping to keep up?" The old dog teased. Sesshomaru gave his father a cold look, and Yasuhiro grinned.

"We were just admiring the village, Sir."

"Is that so?" the Dog General muttered. "Well, perhaps you could admire it and keep pace with us?" The two boys nodded their heads.

After a short while, Minoru led them to a very large, old house. The fox gestured for his guests to enter the building ahead of him. It was a sparsely decorated home, and it smelled to Sesshomaru as if dust clung to every surface. Minoru asked his guests to sit with him. The two older men sat near the fox demon, the three of them still cheerfully chatting about the many things going on in their respective territories. The boys sat a little ways away from the adults. Sesshomaru could hear Lord Minoru complaining about a demon in his lands who was attacking some of the smaller tribes in the area. Yasuhiro poked him harshly in the side to get his attention.

Sesshomaru turned to glare at the older boy. "_What_?"

Yasuhiro leaned in to whisper again. "Can you smell that? There are people in the adjoining room. I think we're going to be meeting Minoru's daughters soon."

Sesshomaru tested the air. He could pick up three new scents coming from the door just behind the adults. One was very light, and smelled like grass and soil. Another was thick and clung heavily to Sesshomaru's throat as he breathed deeply. The scent was of a forest after a hot, summer rain.

"One of them smells like they've been playing in a vegetable garden." Yasuhiro muttered. Sesshomaru nodded. The third scent did smell like wet dirt and leaves.

"It's all three of them." he told the fox.

"Huh. I figured their father would just want the two we're supposed to marry to meet us right now."

"Maybe the child insisted on coming?" Sesshomaru suggested. "Father's said the old fox is the type to let his daughters do as they please."

"I could see that." Yasuhiro said. The boys watched as Minoru let out a carefree laugh at something Lord Tamotsu said. They listened for a moment as Yasuhiro's father asked about the barrier surrounding the village. It seemed the eldest daughter was able to cover quite a large area with her barrier. The boys were impressed when Minoru said it went as far as the river a few miles south of the village.

Yasuhiro leaned over to say something else to the younger demon beside him, when suddenly, they were interrupted.

"Are you boys gossiping again?" Inu no Taisho teased. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes

"_No." _The Dog General smiled at the annoyed tone in his son's voice.

"Well stop whatever you _are _ doing and pay attention." Lord Tamotsu said. "Lord Minoru says it's time for you to meet his daughters."

The two boys shared a glance and then looked back towards their fathers, straightening their backs and holding their heads high. The older demons nodded at them and Lord Minoru rose and walked towards the door to the other room. He slid it open and moved to the side, gesturing to the men in the room.

"Come, girls, I want you to meet my friends."

Three girls walked into the room. The tallest of the girls had thick red hair that fell to her thighs. The right part of her bangs were held up by a bright, ivory comb. Her kimono was a dark blue color with a purple and white floral pattern on it and she wore a pink obi. The girls large eyes were a stunning shade of crimson. Impatience was radiating out of them.

The second girl to enter the room looked to be about Sesshomaru's height. She had dark brown hair held up in a ponytail with long bangs that fell into her yellow eyes. Her kimono was a bright orange color with flowers decorating it as well, though hers were colored red and pink. She had a gentle smile on her face as she looked at the others in the room.

The last one was obviously the youngest child of Lord Minoru. She was a very short kid, and her thick red hair was held up in two ponytails at the sides of her head. She had large yellow eyes that were brimming with excitement. Sesshomaru noticed all three girls were barefoot.

The girls followed Minoru, taking their places beside him as he took his seat. Minoru smiled at his daughters. "Allow me to introduce my children. This is Mika, Moriko, and Maiko." He pointed to the tall red-head, the brunette, and the small child as he said each of their names.

The other men greeted the girls. Inu no Taisho smiled kindly at them and gestured to the boys. "Now, please allow us to introduce our sons. This is my boy, Sesshomaru." The younger dog demon nodded his head.

"And this is my son, Yasuhiro." Tamotsu said as the fox beside Sesshomaru grinned.

Minoru looked at the girls. "Their sons are going to be staying with us for awhile so the four of you can get to know each other more."

The brunette girl, Moriko, smiled. "Well, we are very happy to have you here." she said politely. Her voice was soft and slightly high-pitched.

Lord Minoru clapped his hands together. "Well, you four have had a long journey here. Why don't you rest now, and we can continue this tomorrow?"

Morning cam quickly, at least it seemed that way to Sesshomaru. All too soon, Yasuhiro was dragging him out of the room he and his father had slept in. The fox told him Minoru had said for the two boys and the oldest girls to take a walk around the village. Sesshomaru pulled himself out of the clingy demon's grasp, the glare of his face easily giving away his dislike for the idea. Yasuhiro pouted at his friend as they turned to walk down a hallway that would lead them outside.

"You don't want to see more of the village?"

"No. I really don't feel like being glared at by those fox demons out there." Sesshomaru told the older boy. "Honestly, I'm surprised you do. Yesterday you were afraid of the idea of our fathers not being around while we were near the villagers."

"I wasn't _afraid_, I was being cautious." Yasuhiro said, crossing his arms. "But we've been here a whole day and those testy foxes out there haven't done anything. We'll be fine."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the taller boy. Yasuhiro wouldn't normally try and push the dog demon into doing something he didn't want to do. He knew it would only put the dog in a foul mood. That meant there was another reason the fox was so eager to walk around the village with Minoru's daughters.

"What are you up to?" Sesshomaru asked. Yasuhiro opened his mouth, most likely to lie and say he wasn't up to anything, but the younger boy stopped him with a glare. Instead, Yasuhiro grinned and swung his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"We haven't been told which of the girls are the ones that Minoru picked for us to marry. I thought it'd be a fun game to see if we could guess. So, are you going to play or not, Pup?" Sesshomaru sighed. It sounded childish, but he was already bored and he doubted that anything in here would change that. He nodded at the fox.

"Great! Moriko and Mika are outside waiting for us. I told them that would probably happen a lot, seeing as how you're _always_ late."

"I am _not_..." Sesshomaru grumbled. Yasuhiro laughed. "You know, you could always just ask them which of them is the oldest. That will give you your answer."

"But that's no fun." Yasuhiro whined. "No asking them that!" And I've already told them they're not to tell us. We have to guess!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But you do realize this game of yours isn't going to last very long, right?" Yasuhiro looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru gave the older fox an incredulous look. "Two of them have red hair, just like Minoru. It's obvious they're the actual siblings. And you said the oldest wasn't actually his child. So, that means the brown-haired girl is the oldest and the one you're supposed to marry."

"Or perhaps their mother had brown hair, and one of the daughters inherited it." said a sultry alto as the two boys exited the house. "Two of us have yellow eyes like Minoru. So by your logic, Dog, those two must be the siblings. Which would make me the oldest and the fox's future wife."

They looked over to see Mika. She had an amused look in her eyes. Moriko was standing beside her, smiling patiently.

"Lots of demons have yellow eyes." Sesshomaru told the taller girl. "That means nothing."

"Lots of demons have red hair as well. So I suppose that means nothing either."

Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek as he glared at the smug red-head.

"Brilliant argument, Mika." Yasuhiro said, grinning. He looked at the younger boy beside him. "So this means we get to play our game after all." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again.

"Let's just go on this walk already."

The girls led them through a part of the village Minoru hadn't shown them the day before. It was easy to see just how old this village was from the buildings here. Many of them were falling apart. The fields at the edge of their home was overgrown and full of weeds. The two girls happily greeted the other foxes as the foursome passed by. Sesshomaru grit his teeth as he caught more than one of the demon villagers glaring at him.

It was a long and boring walk, at least to the dog demon. Yasuhiro was chatting with Mika while Moriko stayed a little ways back with Sesshomaru. The brown-haired girl smiled at the older boy.

"You're a dog demon?" she asked quietly. Sesshomaru glanced her way.

"Yes."

"I've never met a dog demon before." Sesshomaru looked her way again for a moment, but said nothing. He didn't really like small talk. Moriko just smiled patiently again.

"Is it true you can transform into a giant dog?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru sighed.

"What's that like?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"What's it like to transform?" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"It's like any transformation would be, I suppose." Moriko nodded.

"Do you do it often?"

"No."

"Why not?" she asked.

"It is easier to fight in this form."

"Do you like to fight, Dog?" Mika asked, stopping to look back at him. Sesshomaru glared at her.

" My name is not '_Dog.' _Do not call me that again."

"Fine. Do you like to fight, _Sesshomaru?_"

"I suppose."

"Are you strong?" Mika asked.

"He's very strong, and he's one hell of a sparring partner.." Yasuhiro said. "Do you two like to fight?"

"I do." Mika said. "Moriko doesn't, even though her powers would be incredibly helpful on the battlefield."

"What are your powers?" the fox asked the brunette. She smiled at him.

"Would you boys like to spar so you can see.?" The fox and the dog shared a glance.

"Sounds like fun." Yasuhiro said, grinning.

The foursome made their way quickly to a large field beside the river to the south of the village. The grass here reached Sesshomaru's knees. Mika volunteered to fight first. Yasuhiro was quick to challenge her, curiosity shining in his red eyes as he wondered what kind of powers the two younger girls might possess. The two foxes moved to stand a couple yards in front of Sesshomaru and Moriko.

"No actual weapons this time around. Deal?" the red-head said.

"Deal." Yasuhiro answered.

Mika grinned, before suddenly charging forward, her form becoming nothing more than a blur. The older fox's eyes widened in surprise at her speed, but he was easily able to dodge the punch she threw his way. Yasuhiro responded with a swift kick aimed at the girl's side, which she narrowly avoided. Mika rolled to the side and tried to kick Yasuhiro's legs out from under him, but the boy jumped to the side. She flipped back into a standing position and charged forward once more, trying to land a hit on her opponent. Yasuhiro dodged the attacks with ease, but Mika's movement's were too fast for him to try and land a blow himself. Suddenly, an idea popped into the fox demons head. He let Mika land a harsh blow to the side of his face, which caused him to slide back along the ground a few feet away. When he regained his footing, Yasuhiro grinned and stretched his arm out in front of him, his palm facing upwards. Mika flipped back, creating even more distance between the two of them. She waited for a moment as the fox concentrated, wanting to see what these boys were capable of.

A bright orange flame appeared in the demon's hand. Mika watched wearily as the fire crackled dangerously. Suddenly, the older boy ran forward, hurling the flames at the girl. Mika flipped back again, nearing the edge of the river. The fire landed where she'd been standing only a moment before, the grass there instantly being set ablaze.

She grinned. "My turn!" she called to the other fox.

Mika focused her energy and slowly lifted her arms. The two boys watched in amazement as the water behind her began to shift. Soon, a small column of water was rising out of the river. Mika quickly swung her arms around in a circle, causing the liquid to burst towards the stunned fox, It slammed Yasuhiro in the chest, knocking him to the ground and completely soaking him. Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek to stop the grin from forming as he looked down at the sodden form of his friend.

Mika let out a laugh as she walked over to help the older boy to his feet. "I guess that means I won. You're lucky. Normally, I would drown people in my water in order to defeat them, but making you look like a fool seemed just as good."

She pulled the boy to his feet, smirking as he grimaced at his wet clothes. "So, you can control water?" he asked. "That's a strange power for a fox demon."

Mika shrugged, "I guess. Though a lot of the demons in my clan can."

Yasuhiro nodded, before looking at Moriko. "So, you control water as well?"

The brunette shook her head. "No. My powers are different."

"Show them to us." Sesshomaru said. Moriko shared a look with her sister, before smiling at the dog demon.

"I already am."

The dog looked at her, confused by her words. Moriko bit her lip, amusement dancing in her golden eyes as she pointed down at the boy's feet. Sesshomaru looked towards where she was motioning, his eyes widening in surprise at what he saw. The tall grass he'd been standing in had wrapped tightly around his legs. He was sure if he tried to move he would find himself unable to. Though, it did look as if all he would need to do to free himself was cut the grass that ensnared his legs.

"You control plant-life." he said. Moriko nodded.

"That's not all!" Mika bragged, "My sister can cast one hell of a sleeping spell as well."

"Oh?" Yasuhiro said, walking towards them. "Can you show us?"

"No. I'm afraid with Sesshomaru's heightened sense of smell it would have a very strong effect on him." Moriko explained, watching as the demon in question used his sharp talons to remove the grass entangling his feet.

Once he was finished, Sesshomaru stood straight again and looked at the girls. "Do other demons in your tribe have these abilities?"

"Yes." Mika answered, moving to stand beside the shorter boy. "Some, like our father, even have the power to control water _and _plants."

Sesshomaru looked at Yasuhiro. "I know what your father meant now when he said they have physical control of the land they live on." Yasuhiro cocked his head in confusion. Sesshomaru gestured to their surroundings.

"They _literally_ control the land. It'd be rather hard to battle an enemy that can use the ground your standing on as a weapon."

Yasuhiro looked impressed. "No wonder our fathers are so determined to stay on your clan's good side." The girls smiled.

"It's good to know you boys appreciate how much of a threat we are." Mika said.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I _appreciate_ that you're not _boring_. It'd be easy to work around your abilities." Mika glared at the older boy.

"How so?"

"Burn this field to the ground and Moriko loses her weapon. And only a fool would remain near a body of water once her discovered what your power was." The dog demon explained.

Yasuhiro nodded, thinking over the other boy's words. "But what about the sleeping spell?" he asked his friend.

Sesshomaru thought it over. "Hm. I'm not sure, But it wouldn't take me long to find a way around that as well." Mika looked angry at the dog, but Moriko was smiling patiently.

"I'm sure you could, but it'd be easy for us to stop you from ever rendering our powers useless."

"How so?" Sesshomaru was the one to ask this time.

"It'd be hard for Yasuhiro to set the field on fire if he's too busy trying not to drown."

"I've already said to avoid the water."

"But you've no idea how far away you'd need to be for Mika to lose control of the river." Moriko pointed out. Sesshomaru nodded, grudgingly admitting the demoness was right.

"What are we worrying about this for?" Yasuhiro said suddenly, "I doubt we'll be battling each other for real any time soon."

The foursome spent the rest of the day taking turns sparring with one another. The girls were surprised to see that Sesshomaru preferred to fight with only his claws. Yasuhiro warned them not to let him actually scratch them, explaining that the poison his friend carried in his claws and fangs was quite painful.

By the time night fell, the boys were no closer to finding out which of the girls they were intended to marry. If they went on which personality best matched theirs, Yasuhiro said it was most likely that Sesshomaru's future mate was Moriko. Though she was much kinder than the dog demon, she was quiet and reserved, like Sesshomaru tended to be. Her sister, on the other hand, seemed loud and cocky, just like Yasuhiro.

Sesshomaru was still convinced the two who most resembled Minoru were the actual daughters of the old fox, making Moriko the oldest and Yasuhiro's future mate. The two of them bickered about this long after the girls had led them back to the village and the room where Sesshomaru and his father were staying. The sister's had bid them farewell several hours before, saying they would see them tomorrow. Yasuhiro finally left when Inu no Taisho returned. When he was sure his friend was no longer in earshot, Sesshomaru looked at his father.

"Father, which of Lord Minoru's daughters am I supposed to be marrying?" The Dog General glanced at his son.

"I thought you and Yasuhiro were trying to guess?" Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, confused.

"How do you know about that?"

"Yasuhiro told Tamotsu that's what you boys were planning on doing." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"That stupid game was all the fox's idea. I just want to know already." Inu no Taisho chuckled.

"Alright, alright." He looked at his son. "Mika will be your mate." Sesshomaru nodded his head. He had had a feeling his father would say that.

"What made Lord Minoru pick her? I thought you said he chose based on which daughter matched our personality the best?" The old dog shook his head.

"No, I said he picked who he thought would _compliment_ your personality the best. Minoru says Mika is out-going and reckless. You're calmer and more patient when it comes to battle. You will make up for each other's shortcomings. I agree with him, I think this will be a good match."

Sesshomaru thought of the arrogant red-head he'd spent the day with. Mika seemed strong, and skilled in battle, but she let her ego blind her. (Which he'd learned during one of their spars when she'd been too busy boasting about hitting him with her water to stop him from nearly taking her head of with his claws.) Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of having to babysit someone in battle. He also doubted Mika would be able to make up for his 'shortcomings.' (Not that he believed he had any.) Sesshomaru knew better than to argue with his father though, so he simply shrugged.

"If you say so."

* * *

_**Well, that was chapter four! If you feel like it let me know what you thought. See-ya next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here is chapter five! Sorry this was a bit of a wait. I've been looking for a new apartment and packing and finally _moving_ to said new apartment. But everything's pretty much settled right now so I should be able to get back into posting chapters more often. Well, I don't want to take up too much of your time. Enjoy! :)**

****Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha, nor do I own anything by Hilary Duff.****

_Recap: The boys spent the day with Minoru's daughters. They took turns sparring by the river near the demon village, where Sesshomaru learned that the southern foxes could control water and plant life! Also, his father told him Mika was the one he was to marry one day. But the fox girl is completely different from our apathetic dog demon. How will they ever learn to get along?_

* * *

_I let my walls come down tonight. __Will let you waste my time. __I don't care if it's all a lie, __I'm with you for the night__. (Hilary Duff: My Kind)_

_*The Demon Village, Many Years Ago*_

The next morning, it was Mika who came into the room to wake him. She chided Sesshomaru on oversleeping for a second day in a row and then asked him to accompany her on a walk. Sesshomaru agreed, only because he knew his father would be angry if he didn't.

Mika lead him down the same path they'd walked yesterday and into the field. They made their way to the edge of the river, where Mika sat down and stuck her bare feet into the water. Sesshomaru sat beside her, watching the ripples in the water's surface as Mika kicked her feet.

"So, your father told you we're to be married?" she asked.

The dog glanced her way. "How'd you know?"

"I figured you were only putting up with that guessing game because Yasuhiro asked you to. You don't seem like the type who likes to play around like that."

"I'm not." Mika nodded.

"So you asked your father which one of us was to be your mate." Sesshomaru looked back at the water. "You don't seem very happy about my father's decision."

"I'm not happy about this arrangement at all." he told her. Mika looked at him.

"I understand. Does your clan have a problem with this?"

"Some." he answered. "Though Father says he doesn't really care if they do or not."

"Do you?" Sesshomaru snorted softly.

"I couldn't care less what others in my clan thought of me."

"Good." Mika mumbled. The two demons sat in silence for a while. Sesshomaru was never the type to try and force a conversation with someone. He'd rather they didn't talk, anyway. Mika, on the other hand, hated silence. She was racking her brain, trying to find something to discuss with the older boy.

It was hard, though. They barely knew one another, and from what little Mika had learned of the silver-haired dog demon yesterday, they seemed to be complete opposites. Sesshomaru was quiet and appeared to want to be emotionless. (She'd noticed he had a habit of biting the inside of his cheek whenever he was about to smile.) Mika didn't like to be quiet. The quiet meant something was wrong. When her mother had passed away after Maiko was born, the entire village had gone silent with grief. She remembered missing the everyday noises of the villagers and hated how it seemed like they were gone for good. Silence was never-ending and could drive a person mad. How could her father expect her to one day marry a boy who seemed to revel in silence?

Now the other boy, Yasuhiro, seemed almost as loud as she was. He'd yelled and teased and laughed as much as she had yesterday afternoon. She wondered how two boys who were so different from one another could be friends. Or did they only spend time with each other because their fathers were allies?

Mika glanced at the shorter boy beside her. Sesshomaru was staring into the water, a far off look in his golden eyes. "How long have you known Yasuhiro?" she asked.

Sesshomaru was quiet, his eyes still glued to the river in front of them. Mika wondered if he'd even heard her. She opened her mouth to repeat herself, a little annoyed at being ignored, when the boy finally spoke.

"Since we were both very young."

"Did you meet because of your fathers?"

"Yes. My father and Lord Tamotsu have been allies for a very long time. They thought it would be best if Yasuhiro and I knew each other so that their would still be an alliance between our tribes even after they were gone."

"Your fathers seem like smart men." Mika said. Sesshomaru nodded. They were silent again for a few minutes. Mika splashed her feet in the water. It was already becoming hot and muggy, even though the day had only just begun. She was considering cooling off for a bit in the water when Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Why did your father suddenly want to strengthen the alliance between our clans?" Mika looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru finally gave the redhead beside him his full attention.

"Your clan has always wanted to stay isolated. You've never made deals with people outside of your territory before. What changed?" Mika sighed.

"There's been another demon attacking smaller tribes in the south for awhile now. My father's gotten worried. He figures with the help of your and Yasuhiro's clans, the demon won't stand a chance if he tries to attack us."

Sesshomaru seemed surprised by her answer. "I remember hearing your father mention something like that yesterday to our fathers. But, it's just the one demon, right? Surely it can't be so strong that you would need so much help to defeat it?" Mika glared angrily at the water.

"I've told Father we could take care of the demon on our own, but he won't listen." Mika said, laying back on the grass with a huff. "Moriko agrees with him that it would be safer to have allies if we ever end up having to fight. I don''t see the need. I know we're more than capable of winning in a battle with some beast who's too afraid to even attack out in the open."

"'_Too afraid to attack out in the open?'_" Mika looked at Sesshomaru. A breeze was blowing now, causing wisps of the boy's hair to get in his face. She watched him tuck the strands behind his pointed ears.

"It hides in the forest and waits until you're least expecting it to attack. At least, that's what Father's heard." Mika told him.

"What kind of demon is it?" Sesshomaru asked. Mika gave a shrug from her place on the ground.

"Not sure. No one has ever gotten a good look at it."

"How has no one ever-"

"Hey!" a sudden voice interrupted. Mika sat up and they both turned around to see Yasuhiro and Moriko walking towards them. "There you two are. Sesshomaru, our fathers want to see us."

The foursome left the water's edge and made their way back to the dusty village. Yasuhiro told Sesshomaru it looked as if their fathers were preparing to leave. The younger demon was surprised. They hadn't even been in the village three whole days. Sesshomaru thought his father would have wanted them to stay longer with the foxes.

As they entered the old fox's home they were greeted by Minoru's youngest child, Maiko. The young girl grinned at them.

"Hi there!" she said. Her voice was high-pitched, like Moriko's. "Your papas are waiting for you in the other room with my papa." To Sesshomaru's utter surprise, the little redheaded fox grabbed a hold of his left hand and pulled him towards the room in question. Yasuhiro and the girls laughed at the dog's shocked expression. Sesshomaru let the child lead him, too confused by her actions to stop her.

The three older men were deep in conversation when they entered. Inu no Taisho looked up, a smile forming on his face when he saw his son. Maiko released the dog's hand and skipped over to sit beside her father. Minoru ruffled his youngest's hair, causing the small girl to let out a happy peal of laughter. Sesshomaru moved to sit beside his father, the others following him into the room.

"You wished to speak with us?" the young demon asked. The Dog General nodded.

"Yes. Lord Tamotsu and I have decided to take our leave. We are both needed back in our respective territories." Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"We're leaving so soon?" Inu no Taisho shook his head.

"No. I am leaving. You and Yasuhiro will stay here for a little while longer."

Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek, hard, to stop the angry retort from passing his lips. He did not want to stay in the fox demon village. He hated the glares the other demons gave him whenever they saw him. He hated how everything was dusty and old and overwhelmed his senses until his head ached. Sesshomaru knew better than to argue with his father, though, so he remained quiet. Yasuhiro began questioning the older demons on what matters had grabbed their attention and caused them to leave for home so early. Sesshomaru glanced over to see Mika staring at him, a strange look in her eyes.

They stayed with the older men for a few hours, until the sky had turned an inky black and the stars were twinkling brightly above. Finally, Inu no Taisho and Tamotsu stood to leave. Sesshomaru followed his father outside. The Dog General clapped his son on the shoulder and gave him a kind look.

"I shall return in a few weeks time."

"Alright." Sesshomaru sighed. Inu no Taisho bent down to his son's level.

"I need you to try for me, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru met his father's eyes, confused. "Try and like it here. Try to get to know Mika better. And _try_ to get along with Yasuhiro."

"Yes, Father." the younger dog demon muttered. Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "But I doubt anyone would be able to get along with that irritating fox." Inu no Taisho let out a chuckle.

"Are you ready to go, my Lord?" Tamotsu asked, walking up to the dog demons. The Dog General nodded his head.

Sesshomaru and Yasuhiro bid their fathers farewell as Minoru and Moriko escorted the older men to the barriers edge. Yasuhiro put his arm around his friend's shoulders. (Ignoring the efforts the shorter boy made to brush him off.)

"It's been a long day. What do you say we go back inside, Pup?" Sesshomaru let the fox lead him back into the old building.

Sesshomaru went to the room he had been previously sharing with his father. As he went to slide the door open to enter, a familiar smell reached his nose. It was the heavy scent of a summer rain. _Mika._ Sesshomaru thought. He slowly entered the room, his eyes immediately falling on the crimson-haired girl.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked as he slid the door shut behind him.

"I wanted to talk to you." She answered. Mika motioned for Sesshomaru to sit beside her. The dog hesitated for a moment, before moving towards the younger girl.

"What is it? Couldn't it wait until morning?" he asked. Mika shook her head.

"No, it's important." She watched as Sesshomaru gracefully took a seat on the floor beside her. When his golden eyes finally met hers, she spoke again. "You don't want to be here, do you?" Sesshomaru looked away for a moment, before answering.

"I've already told you I'm not happy with this."

"Yes, I know. And I also know that you'll go through with our marriage because you don't want to go against your father. But, what I'm asking is, you want to go back home, to the west? Am I right?"

The young dog demon studied her for a moment. "Of course I want to go back home... Why do you care, though?"

Mika fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "I saw the look in your eye, when your father said you were going to stay here, without him. I could see how angry you were. And, well, it got me thinking. Maybe you would be happier about this if you got to stay in the west?"

"Yes, I probably would be. But I can't '_stay in the west.'_ My father wants me here, so that you and I can get to know one another better." He said the last part with a bit of a sneer.

"Well, there's no reason you and I couldn't get to know each other in your lands." Sesshomaru glared at her, trying to understand exactly what she was getting at. She couldn't really want to leave and go to his home, could she?"

"You sound as if _you_ are the one who wants to leave so badly. Why?" Mika stared into the older boy's eyes.

"Because... well, because I do." Sesshomaru blinked, taken aback by her answer. "To be honest with you, I've never even left the village."

"What?"

Mika slumped against the wall, irritation now radiating off of her. "Father has never allowed us outside of the barrier before. You see, he and my mother chased off the humans in this village long before any of us were born. My mother was the one who originally put the barrier up, to guard us. Father says we were a small clan, and that many enemies wanted to kill us because they were afraid of our powers. He says without the barrier, we never would have been able to grow strong enough to gain control of the southern territories." Mika looked at him again, a challenging look in her red eyes. "But I think he's wrong. If we never leave the village, how will we know how to fight our enemies outside of our borders? I need experience in battle. _Real_ experience."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me returning home?" Sesshomaru asked. Mika gave him a sly smile.

"I'll try and convince my father to let us go back to the western lands together when your father returns, if _you_ agree to help me fight some actual battles. _Outside_ of the protection of the barrier."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. He wanted to go home, more than anything. He had a feeling though that, even after his father returned, he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Could Mika really convince the older demons to let them leave?

"How exactly would you convince them to let us go?" Mika smiled at the boy's question.

"My father gives us practically anything we want. He'll be the easy one. Now, Inu no Taisho on the other hand..." she considered the old dog for a moment. "Well, I think if we pretend to be completely over the moon about each other, we should be able to get him to let us go." Sesshomaru let out a snort.

"My father's not so easy to trick."

"Ah, but that's because he's never played with a fox before." Mika winked at the shorter boy. "Trust me. We'll have him doing exactly as we want in no time at all."

Sesshomaru considered the fox girl's plan. Could they really be convincing enough to fool the Dog General. A part of him seriously doubted Mika's tricks would ever work on his father, but another part want nothing more than to leave this dusty, old village and return to the western palace.

Sesshomaru met the younger girl's eyes again. "Alright, Mika, you have a deal. I will find you some _real_ battles to fight, and you get me out of this village." Mika smiled, widely.

"Perfect! I'll come get you in the morning so we can work on getting around the barrier." Mika leaned over and gave the dog demon a quick kiss on the cheek. Sesshomaru stiffened, before letting out a low growl. Mika rolled her eyes.

"Get used to it, Lover Boy. If you ever want to convince your father we're serious about each other, you're going to have to learn how to be less repulsed by the idea of me touching you." She got to her feet and headed towards the door. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru." she called back to him.

Sesshomaru let out a long, irritated sigh. "_Goodnight._"

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke from his dream with a jerk as that familiar scent of burning wood blew through the clearing he and the others had camped in. He scanned the area. Inuyasha and his wife were still sound asleep by what was left of the fire Jaken had built. Ah-Un was at the opposite end of the small clearing, happily dozing with a snoring imp perched on his back. Sesshomaru soundlessly got to his feet, testing the air to find the direction the scent was coming from. It was coming from behind him, to the north. The dog demon cast one last glance to those still in the clearing, before heading into the dark forest.

He walked for a few minutes, using the scent as a guide. Suddenly, the trees parted, and Sesshomaru found himself in another clearing, though this one was larger than the one he and the others had stopped to rest in. The scent of the troublesome fox demon hung heavy in the air here. Sesshomaru walked forward slowly, patiently waiting for the man to emerge.

"Couldn't help a poor, blind man find a seat, could you?" a voice asked. Sesshomaru looked to his left. The tall, brunette fox was slowly walking out of the shadows towards the dog demon. Sesshomaru stayed where he was, letting the fox use his scent as a way to guide him. When he'd finally reached him, the fox touched his arm lightly, a smirk forming on his lips, before he suddenly flopped down onto the grass. Sesshomaru watched him for a moment, before taking a seat as well.

"How have you been, Pup?" the man asked.

"I'm not in the mood for small talk. Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru growled. The fox demon across from him laughed.

"With Moriko, of course. You didn't really think I would bring her with me, did you? That would be foolish. There's far too many dangerous beasts out here at night."

The dog let out an irritated sigh. "What do you want, Fox?"

"To catch up, of course! We haven't seen each other in years, you know."

"I've already said I'm not going to sit here and chit chat with you. So either stop wasting my time, or I'm leaving." Sesshomaru made to stand up. The fox put out a hand to stop him.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, losing your child's made you awfully moody, Pup. More so than normal, I mean."

Sesshomaru growled. "The human girl is _not_-"

"Right, right. And I'm just supposed to ignore the fact that Moriko says she looks about the age any kid you would've had with Mika would've been. You know, if Mika hadn't-"

"_Shut up, Yasuhiro."_ Sesshomaru snarled. "Or I'll rip your tongue out."

Yasuhiro held up his hand in mock surrender. "Fine. I see the years have only served to worsen that precious temper of yours. I'll get to my point already. There's-" The fox stopped suddenly and tilted his head in the direction Sesshomaru had come from. After a moment, he let out an annoyed sigh. "That nosy half-breed brother of yours is on his way, and I don't much feel like fighting right now. Let's continue this some other time, shall we?" Yasuhiro quickly stood to his feet.

"Wait." Sesshomaru commanded, attempting to stand as well. Yasuhiro stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself." The dog stared at him, confused. "Sweet dreams, Pup."

"What?" Sesshomaru muttered, before an all too familiar sweet smell reached his sensitive nose.

Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself as his vision blurred. He should have known better than to believe that the fox would come on his own. He and Moriko were inseparable.

"Yasuhiro." he growled hoarsely, as a blurry orange shape came out of the trees to lead the other man away. Soon after, his world faded to black.

* * *

**So that was chapter five! Let me know what you thought. See-ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know I haven't posted in a while. Sorry! I really don't have any excuses. I did try to make this chapter extra long though! I won't waste your time here. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha, nor do I own anything by Ed Sheeran.**

_Recap: In the past, Sesshomaru learned that Mika and her sisters had never actually left the demon village. So he and the fox girl formed a plan. If Sesshomaru found a way for Mika to fight in some actual battles, she promised to help convince his father to let him leave the demon village and return to the western palace. And in the present, Yasuhiro met with Sesshomaru in a secluded clearing. The dog demon demanded the fox tell him why he kidnapped Rin, but before Yasuhiro could answer Inuyasha showed up. Then, Moriko helped Yasuhiro escape by casting her sleeping spell and knocking Sesshomaru out! What could be so important to the fox demons that it made them take Rin?_

* * *

_Loving can heal. Loving can can mend your soul and it's the only thing that I know. I swear it will get easier. Remember that with every piece of you and it's the only thing we take with us when we die. (Ed Sheeran: Photograph)_

His head ached.

And not the normal kind of ache he got from dealing with his brother or from when Jaken complained too much. No, this was a terrible, pounding kind of ache. One that Sesshomaru hadn't felt in centuries.

He felt sick, too. As his senses slowly came back to him, Sesshomaru caught a whiff of burnt fish grilling over a crackling fire. It made his stomach roll.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden, harsh brightness. He sat up slowly, swallowing the bile in his throat as another wave of nausea hit.

"'Bout time you woke up." a familiar, irritated voice said. Sesshomaru looked to his left to see his brother and his wife seated by the fire. Kagome was tending to the food cooking over the flames. Inuyasha cast a glance over at his brother. "You wanna explain what the hell you were thinking going after those two alone?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Sesshomaru sighed. His voice was hoarse.

Inuyasha growled. "Like hell you don't. You got knocked out with that sleeping spell. Those foxes could have killed you."

"So? What's your point?" Sesshomaru said, glaring at his younger brother. "Don't tell me you were actually worried about me."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course not. Like I'd actually care-"

"So what if he was?" Kagome interrupted. "Look, all Inuyasha is saying is, if you're going to go after the fox demons, let us know. We want to get Rin back from them as much as you do." Sesshomaru looked away from them. "Please, Sesshomaru, you are the only one who knows what these two demons are capable of. We have to work together if we want to save Rin." It was silent for a few moments.

"I was fine. Yasuhiro would never have harmed me." Sesshomaru muttered, staring into the trees as if he were trying his best to avoid making eye contact.

"Yasuhiro? Is that the man?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "How do you know he wouldn't have tried to attack you while you were out cold?" Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, debating on what he wanted to tell his half-brother.

"They... are old allies of mine." the older demon finally said.

"They're your allies? But, why would they kidnap Rin if they're your allies?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru glared at the plant-life surrounding them.

"That's what's bothering you so much, isn't it?" Inuyasha said, staring at his brother. "It's because you don't know why they'd do this." Sesshomaru finally looked at them.

"No. I know they are doing this to get my attention. I just... don't understand why they thought kidnapping Rin would be the best way to accomplish that."

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the leaves behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha leaped to his feet, his hand resting on Tetsusaiga's hilt. To everyone's surprise, Jaken and Ah-Un burst from the trees, the small imp letting out a happy cry at the sight of his master.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have awoken!" Jaken exclaimed, running towards the silver-haired dog demon. "I was so worried those fox demons had done something terrible to you!" Sesshomaru glared at his vassal, causing the smaller demon to flinch. "N-not that I think you could _ever_ be overpowered by some pathetic fox demons!"

Sesshomaru let out an aggravated sigh as the tiny demon's voice caused the pounding in his head to worsen. "Jaken, what were you and Ah-Un doing?" Jaken looked up at his master.

"We followed the fox demons, my lord. Unfortunately, they managed to escape, but we did find something we believe belonged to that strange woman, Moriko." Jaken held out a small, folded white cloth. Sesshomaru took it, surprised to feel something hidden inside. He gently undid the folds to reveal several green leaves. Inuyasha bent over, staring at what was in his brother's hands.

"The hell are those?" he asked.

"Leaves from a magnolia tree." Sesshomaru answered, still staring at the plant-life in his palms. He could feel Moriko's demonic energy pulsing in the leaves, keeping them alive.

"Why was she carrying leaves?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru folded the cloth back up, taking care not to damage what was inside. He got to his feet slowly (His head was still spinning from the sleeping spell.) and tucked the fabric behind the front of his armor.

Sesshomaru knew exactly what they could use these leaves for.

* * *

_* The Demon Village, Many Years Ago*_

"So, how exactly do you plan on us getting around your sister's barrier?" Sesshomaru asked. A few hours earlier, Mika had dragged him out of his room and down to the field beside the river. The two of them had decided to spar with one another while they brainstormed ideas on how to get outside the village. So far, they had nothing.

Mika sighed angrily as she picked herself up off the ground. Sesshomaru had just managed to land a blow that had knocked the red-headed fox off her feet. "Honestly, I have no idea. Moriko's barrier is _very_ powerful. There are no weak points in it."

"How does she manage to keep it up constantly? Surely she would eventually run out of energy and the barrier would fall?" Mika shook her head.

"No, it's something my mother taught her to do. Moriko paces herself throughout the day so she can keep the barrier in place. As long as she doesn't exert too much energy at once, it stays intact. At night, Father takes her place and shields the village."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "So, the only answer is to ask Moriko to drop the barrier so we can leave?" Mika fiddled with the hem of her sleeve.

"That does seem to be the only way, doesn't it?" Sesshomaru watched the fox for a moment as she nervously tugged on her kimono.

"So then ask her." he said.

Mika glared at him. "What if she says no? Moriko is a lot like my father. She likes to play it safe. I don't know if I could convince her to open up the barrier."

Sesshomaru looked away, irritation at their predicament causing his shoulders to tense. At this rate, he was going to be stuck in the fox demon village until his father decided he'd spent enough time _bonding_ with the crimson-haired girl. He needed Mika to help him convince the old dog to take them back to the west. That was never going to happen though if they couldn't find a way through the barrier so Mika could fight some actual battles.

There had to be a way to get Moriko to do as they asked. Sesshomaru thought hard. Obviously, intimidation was out of the question. He had a feeling Mika wouldn't approve of him bullying her sister and he really didn't want to listen to her complaints. Bribing the girl wouldn't work either. The young dog didn't know the brunette well enough to know what to bribe her with and Sesshomaru doubted Moriko would go for that anyway. She seemed surprisingly honorable for a demon.

So, how to do it then? What could they do or say that would convince her to lower the barrier. Suddenly, Sesshomaru was struck with an idea.

"Yasuhiro." he muttered.

"What?" Mika asked. Sesshomaru looked at her, the faintest traces of a smirk forming on his lips.

"We'll get Yasuhiro to convince her."

"And how exactly is Yasuhiro going to do that?"

"That tricky fox can talk his way in or out of anything. If anyone is going to get Moriko to drop the barrier, it's him."

A couple of hours later, Sesshomaru went to go find Yasuhiro. He found him sitting in the dirt at the edge of one of the overgrown vegetable gardens, watching Moriko playing with Maiko. Sesshomaru sat down beside the fox.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Weren't you with Mika?" Yasuhiro asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I was, but I needed to come ask you to do me a favor." Yasuhiro turned to him, a curious look in his red eyes.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Mika and I want a way past the barrier." Sesshomaru said, lowering his voice . He didn't want to risk the brunette girl overhearing them.

Yasuhiro looked confused. "What do you want that for? Not planning on running away, are you?" he teased.

"Of course not. It's just, Mika told me that she and her sister have never _actually_ been outside of the village before. They've never even really fought an enemy. So I promised Mika I would help her find a way out so she can."

"They've never been in battle before? That... that's not good. How does Lord Minoru expect them to survive once they leave if they're completely inexperienced?" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Who knows? But Mika is determined to leave so she can learn. She doesn't want to be helpless."

Yasuhiro looked at Sesshomaru suspiciously. "You're not exactly the helpful type, Pup. What's in it for you if you help her?" Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment.

"Mika is going to convince my father to let us leave and go back to the west." The younger boy turned away from the sad look on Yasuhiro's face. " I know my father will be back in a few weeks, but I'm not foolish enough to think that as soon as he returns he'll take me home. No, I know he will want to stay longer so he can see for himself that I'm trying to get to know Mika better. But I can't stand it in this filthy little village. If I'm back in the west I'll try and do as he asks. But I _need_ to get home first."

Yasuhiro let out a sigh. "But it's like you say, Sesshomaru, your father is determined to have you stay in the village. At least for a while. What makes you think you can change his mind? Do you two even have any idea how to do that yet?" Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek as his friend questioned him. He'd spent half the night wondering about those same things. Sesshomaru liked to think he knew his father very well. Once the man had set something into motion, he was never the type to let someone change his mind. He was stubborn, and always believed he knew best. But it wasn't like Sesshomaru wanted to call off the whole marriage or anything. He just wanted to be back in his own lands.

"No, we haven't really thought of how we're going to do that yet..." Sesshomaru finally muttered.

Yasuhiro sighed again and then stood. Sesshomaru got to his feet as well. The fox gave the dog a determined look and clapped him on the shoulder. "We can figure that out later. Just tell me what you want me to do now, and I'll do it."

"Convince Moriko to drop the barrier so we can leave." Sesshomaru said. Yasuhiro thought for a moment.

"I don't think that will be too hard. I'm sure I can manage it." He looked at the brunette girl in the field. Moriko was pointing out different herbs to Maiko now. Every time the red-head child correctly identified what each plant could be used for, her older sister would let out a cheer. A faint smile formed on the older boy's face. He turned back to his friend. "Give me a day or two though, okay. Just so I can make sure I ask her at the right time." Sesshomaru nodded.

Two days later, Yasuhiro came into the room Sesshomaru stayed in and shook the dog awake. Sesshomaru shoved the older boy off of him. Yasuhiro simply grinned at his friend and told him to hurry so they could meet the girls down by the river.

The dog quickly followed the impatient fox down into the field. He could see in the distance Mika and Moriko waiting by the water's edge. When they neared them, Sesshomaru could see that Mika had two swords hanging from her hips and that she seemed excited. Moriko looked a little nervous.

"About time, you two! You really need to work on being on time, Sesshomaru." Mika teased. The dog glared at her while Yasuhiro laughed.

"I've been telling him that for years, Mika. I doubt he's ever going to change."

Sesshomaru sighed, annoyed. "What do you two want?" he asked the girls. Mika smiled at him.

"Moriko's going to let us through the barrier." Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the brunette girl.

"Really?" Moriko nodded.

"Yasuhiro talked me into it. He said he thought you and Mika would be able to get to know one another better if you weren't stuck in the confines of the village and I agreed with him. I do have a few stipulations though."

"Stipulations?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. You both have to promise to be back by the barrier's edge by sunset so that I can let you back into the village. If one of you gets injured while you're out there, you need to come back immediately. And finally, you cannot leave our father's territory." Mika and Sesshomaru shared a look, before nodding.

"Those terms are fair." Mika told her sister.

"So, how are you going to drop the barrier?" the dog demon asked.

"I won't drop it, exactly." Moriko said. She motioned for everyone to follow her. The foursome walked until they reached a fallen tree that covered the expanse of the river. They carefully crossed the dead log and stopped at the edge of a thick forest. Moriko gestured to the trees in front of them. "I can form a small hole in the barrier that the two of you will be able to pass through. Father won't be able to notice the change since during the day I'm the one controlling the barrier." She turned to look at Sesshomaru and Mika sternly. "But that is exactly why you must be back before the sun sets. When night falls, Father takes over controlling the barrier. If you aren't back before then, you'll have no way to get into the village. And I doubt your absences would go unnoticed."

Mika leaned forward to grab her sister's hand. "We understand, Moriko, and we promise to be back in time. Thank you for doing this."

Moriko smiled. "Just don't get hurt." Mika laughed.

"Like that would ever happen!" After telling Sesshomaru how far the old fox demon's lands stretched, Moriko focused her energy on forming the hole. The forest in front of them began to shimmer, just as it had done when they'd first arrived in the demon village. Soon, a small opening appeared in front of them. The brunette girl motioned for Sesshomaru and Mika to leave. They made their way through, turning around when they heard the fox girl shout their names.

"Remember, be back _before_ sunset. Yasuhiro and I will be waiting!"

"Have fun you two!" the older boy shouted. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes while Mika waved goodbye. Once the barrier was closed again, she turned to the silver-haired boy beside her.

"Ready to go?"

They didn't head far from the village. Neither of them knew the territory on the outside of the barrier very well and Sesshomaru didn't want to risk anything happening that would jeopardize this new freedom. Mika seemed a little put out at not being able to travel farther, but she understood the dog's reasoning, so she didn't argue.

Sesshomaru asked the red-headed fox who she would like to fight first. Did she want to find a weaker demon, or did she want to warm up with a couple of annoying human bandits? Mika chose the bandits, saying since she was always forced to stay inside the village, she had honestly never seen a human before. Sesshomaru was surprised by this, but assured her she wasn't really missing out on anything. Humans were pathetic creatures.

They traveled for another few hours. Sesshomaru was trying to pick up the scent of any nearby humans. Mika, on the other hand, was amusing herself with exploring the forest they were in. Suddenly, the scents of blood and smoke reached the dog's nose. He called for Mika. The younger girl walked back to him.

"There's a human village nearby. In that direction." he told her, pointing west of them. Mika nodded and they set off in the direction the scent was coming from.

It didn't take long for them to reach the village. Smoke was billowing in the air from the countless buildings that were set ablaze. Sesshomaru could smell the blood from slaughtered animals and humans hanging in the air. Mika glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Sesshomaru wrinkling his nose in disgust.

From where they were standing in the forest, they could see the bandits that had attacked the small village preparing to make their leave. The two demons watched as the men loaded up a small rickety wagon with goods. Sesshomaru looked at Mika.

"Well, go ahead." Mika stared at him, confused.

"What?"

Sesshomaru motioned towards the people in front of them. "Go kill them."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. What, are you waiting for an invitation?" Mika glared at him.

"_No_. I just thought we were going to wait for them to attack us first." Sesshomaru stared at her, an impatient look in his golden eyes. "Alright. I'm going." she huffed.

Mika stepped out of the forest and headed towards the group of men in front of her. They were dirty and smelly and covered in the blood of the villagers they'd slain. When they noticed her approach, a tall skinny man who was missing one of his front teeth shouted at her.

"What are you doing in a place like this, pretty girl? This wasn't your village was it?" The men around him laughed. Mika didn't answer, (Sesshomaru told her not to bother. He'd said talking to humans like these was always a waste of time.) she just drew both of her swords.

The skinny bandit laughed again as he looked at her weapons. "You even know how to use them things, sweetheart? Maybe you should put 'em away so you don't hurt yourself." Mika narrowed her eyes at the ugly man, her two tails flicking behind her in irritation.

One of the other thieves, a short man with a scarred face, noticed this and gasped. "Look, Boss! That girl's got tails. She ain't human!"

The skinny man who'd first spoken to Mika glared at her, fear and rage shining in his eyes. "You a demon, girl?" He pulled out a rusty, blood-covered blade. "That means we have to kill you!" He charged forward with a yell, swinging his sword at Mika. She dodged easily and swung the blade in her right hand at the bandit. With a sickening thump, the hand holding his weapon fell to the ground. The man stared in shock at the place his missing limb should be, before suddenly letting out a bloodcurdling scream. He fell to his knees, grasping at the bleeding stump with his other hand. Mika watched him for a moment, and then used the sword in her left hand to take off his head. Blood splattered everywhere as the lifeless body crumpled to the ground in a heap. Mika grimaced as a few drops hit her in the face.

The other bandits stared at the fallen form of their leader. Suddenly, several of the thieves let out shrieks of anger and charged at the fox girl. Mika dodged their attacks with ease and then preceded to use her weapons to kill them all in the same manner she had killed the first bandit in. When she was done, only one bandit still stood. He stared at her as he slowly backed away, his body shaking with fear.

"P-please... don't kill me!" he cried as he took off in the other direction. Mika stood there, watching him flee. She didn't really see a point in chasing him.

Out of nowhere, a bright whip of light came flying out of the forest. In a matter of seconds it had reached the bandit, striking him in the neck. His body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Mika watched as the whip was retracted back towards its owner. Sesshomaru was standing a few feet away from her, a bored look on his face.

"Make sure you always finish them all, or else they could come back later and cause trouble."

Mika looked around at all of the fallen thieves. "Seriously? But these guys were so weak. How could they possibly cause me any trouble?"

"He could have left and gotten allies to come and find you. And I think Lord Minoru would notice an army of humans marching through his territory."

Mika sighed. "I suppose you're right" She glanced around at the decimated village. "Why were the bandits destroying this village in the first place?"

"They were stealing from the other humans." Sesshomaru answered. Mika looked at him. "That is how some humans survive. They steal things like food and money from those weaker than them"

The fox frowned. "That's awful. I don't think I like these humans." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"That is just how they are. There are even some demons who live that way as well. I, personally, couldn't care less about what they do. It's a waste of my time."

Mika nodded her head and looked up at the sky. She frowned again. "The sun will be setting soon." Sesshomaru looked up as well.

"We should head back then."

They reached the part of the barrier they had exited through just as the sun began to set. Moriko seemed to sense their approach because it didn't take long for the girl to form another hole in the barrier and let them back inside. The other two foxes greeted them happily, eagerly asking how everything had gone. Mika told them all about the bandits while Sesshomaru stayed off to the side, staring at the river. When she had finished, the foursome turned to head back towards the village. Sesshomaru called for Mika to stop, so Yasuhiro and Moriko went on ahead without them.

Sesshomaru bent down and dipped the edge of his sleeve into the cool water of the river. He stood and motioned for the fox girl to approach him. Mika watched him, confused, as the older boy used his sleeve to clean her face. When he was finished, he bent down again to rinse the blood from his kimono.

"It wouldn't be good for you to head back to the village smelling like human blood." he told her.

"Oh. Thank you." she said. She smiled at him. Sesshomaru stood, looking very uncomfortable. Mika laughed quietly at the boy's awkwardness, before nudging him lightly in the shoulder.

"Come on, let's head back."

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Every morning, Sesshomaru and Mika met Yasuhiro and Moriko by the fallen log that led them to the forest's edge. The brunette girl would remind the two demons of her conditions for their freedom, and then open the small hole in the barrier so they could exit the village. Mika told Sesshomaru she didn't want to bother with fighting humans anymore. The bandits were crude and weak. She wanted to fight something challenging. Sesshomaru suggested they find some demons to battle. He also stressed to the younger girl that any demons they came across would have to attack them first. If Minoru heard of two younger demons causing trouble in his lands, it would put their entire plan at risk.

Mika agreed with the older boy. So, everyday they walked through the old fox's lands, waiting for an arrogant demon to come upon them and attack. There were a few days where no one approached them. The two demons were a little disappointed on these occasions, but neither of them could deny that even the simple freedom of being able to go wherever they pleased felt amazing.

On these calmer days, Mika spent the majority of her time finding things to talk about with the dog demon. It was hard sometimes. She knew Sesshomaru preferred the silence, but the young fox couldn't stand being quiet for very long. So Mika talked about everything and anything, all the while patiently waiting for the dog to respond. Several times she was rewarded with a response from the boy. Sometimes, out of the corner of her eye, Mika could see that Sesshomaru was biting the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling at something she had said. Whenever this would happen, she would steer the conversation farther down that path, always hoping she would be able to keep the boy's interest.

Most of the time, Sesshomaru would go silent again. On a few occasions though, he would turn and give the girl his full attention, his golden eyes turning into shimmering windows to his thoughts. Mika always stared deeply into his eyes as she spoke, watching as his emotions and thoughts played out across them as he listened.

Mika didn't like to lie to herself. So when she realized, as the weeks went on, that she was growing very fond of the silver-haired boy, she didn't waste any time trying to deny it. Instead, she found more ways to spend time with the dog demon. When they returned to the village at sunset, she would stay with Sesshomaru in the room he slept in, long after night fell and the stars twinkled in the sky. She would sit by his side, until finally one of her sisters was sent to get her.

Sesshomaru was surprised to find that he didn't mind the fox demon's sudden desire to constantly be near him. Her presence was less annoying than he had anticipated. She talked a lot, but she never expected a response from him, so Sesshomaru didn't mind this much either. Sometimes the conversation even managed to catch his interest. When this happened, the boy would give a short reply to whatever the girl had said. Mika's face would light up when he spoke. Sesshomaru was surprised to find a small part of him actually liked it when this happened.

One morning, the dog was awoken very early by someone gently shaking his shoulder. Assuming it to be Mika, Sesshomaru turned away, grumbling sleepily under his breath. A voice beside him chuckled and called his name. Sesshomaru rolled over again and opened his eyes. He was confused when he saw that it was Yasuhiro in his room and not the red-haired girl he'd been expecting. The older boy looked half asleep. His long brown hair was out of the high ponytail he normally kept it in. Instead, it fell in wavy tangles all around his face. Yasuhiro yawned hugely and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands as he waited for his friend to sit up.

"What do you want, Yasuhiro?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

"A message from our fathers has just arrived. I figured you'd want to know immediately."

"Will they be back soon?" Sesshomaru remembered his father saying they would be back in a few weeks time. Yasuhiro frowned.

"No. Apparently something important has come up and they are going to be gone much longer than they had originally expected."

"What 'came up?'" the dog demon asked. He could feel a sudden surge of anger at his father churning in his stomach.

"They weren't specific in their message." Yasuhiro sighed. "They just said for us to remain patient and they would come back for us as soon as they could."

Sesshomaru just sat there, quietly seething. He was sure the reminder to stay patient was directed towards him. His father must have been assuming that Sesshomaru was having a hard time keeping his promise about trying to get to know Mika better. The dog wondered what his father would say if he knew what the young demons were up to. Would he be furious? Sesshomaru hoped so.

Yasuhiro nudged the younger boy. "Are you angry, Pup?"

"Of course I am. That doesn't really matter though, does it?" Yasuhiro shook his head sadly.

The two boys were quiet for a moment, when suddenly an idea popped into the fox's head. "Why don't Moriko and I join the two of you today?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, curious. "Why would you want to do that?" Yasuhiro shrugged.

"I figured it might be fun for the four of us to go together. I'm also rather annoyed at my father for not giving me a better reason for his continued absence. Sneaking out of the village is directly disobeying the orders he gave me when we first arrived so it feels like _exactly_ the right thing to do right now."

Sesshomaru let out a small laugh. "Join us then. I'm sure Mika would be happy to show Moriko all the different places in their father's territory we've been to."

Nearly an hour later, the foursome met by that same old log. Moriko seemed very nervous about leaving the village, but Yasuhiro assured her it was safe and that they would be back in the village before anyone even noticed they were gone.

They didn't travel too far from where the village was. Mostly because the two sisters couldn't help but stop and gawk at every little thing they passed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. It wasn't like there weren't rocks and trees in the demon village, and Mika had already been through this part of the forest countless times. Yasuhiro smiled at the girls.

"They're only like this because they're excited about being out here together." he told the younger boy. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I know. Doesn't make it any less irritating though."

By the time the sun had risen high in the sky, the young demons had found a very large field to rest in. Yasuhiro and Sesshomaru were sprawled out in the tall grass far away from the girls. Both boys were completely at ease listening to the girls chatting while the warm sunlight danced across their faces. Sesshomaru was considering letting himself drift off to sleep. He'd smelt humans nearby when they first arrived, but he knew Mika was capable of defeating them on her own should they try and cause trouble. Not only that, but Yasuhiro was with them. Sesshomaru had a strong suspicion that the older boy would never have agreed to stop in the field had he thought Moriko might be in any danger. So the dog saw no reason why he couldn't take a short nap.

In what seemed like no time at all, someone was waking the boy up with a sharp kick to his side. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open as he readied himself to lash out at whoever had decided to do that. (He was pretty sure it was Yasuhiro.) When the young demon looked up, squinting as the light from the sun blinded him ever-so-slightly, he saw an older man standing over him. A human man.

_A monk._

Before Sesshomaru could leap to his feet, the monk pressed his staff against the dog's throat.

"It would be wise of you to remain where you are, demon." he said in a deep, angry voice.

Sesshomaru stayed still. Since he couldn't move, Sesshomaru used his nose to try and find where the others were. He sniffed the air and was greeted by several scents. There were many humans in the field, though most of them seemed to be standing in a large group several yards away from the dog. Yasuhiro's unique scent of burning wood was the next to reach him. He was no longer beside the silver-haired demon. Sesshomaru guessed he'd gotten up to protect the girls, (whose scents were drifting towards him from the center of the large group of humans.) but was stopped somehow only a few feet away.

"You know, it isn't very impressive to sneak up on someone _while they're sleeping_." Sesshomaru heard his friend say.

"Shut your mouth, fox demon." The old monk growled. "What are you beasts doing here anyway?"

"Napping, obviously." Yasuhiro answered. The monk looked away from the dog and glared at the boy to Sesshomaru's right.

"Subdue that demon! I'm growing tired of hearing his mouth."

"Yes, master!" a younger voice called. Sesshomaru heard the crackle of a spiritual spell and a grunt of pain from the fox. The old monk looked back down at the dog demon on the ground.

"I think it's time we rid the world of you foul demons."

Suddenly, before the monk could even try and harm the boy, there was a cry of shock from the large group.

"The demon! I think it's attacking!"

Sesshomaru couldn't see what was happening, but out of nowhere a new smell reached his nose. It was sickly sweet, and it clung heavily to the boy's nose and throat as he breathed. Suddenly, the monk standing over Sesshomaru crumpled to the ground. The dog tried to sit up, but his vision was blurring and his movements were becoming sluggish. When everything started to go black, Sesshomaru felt himself panic. He forced himself to his knees as quickly as he could, but that only seemed to worsen whatever was happening to him.

A hand grabbed ahold of his arm as he started to sway. "Stop. Lie down." a voice told him. His head was too fuzzy to make out who was speaking to him.

Whoever it was though helped the dog back onto the ground. As soon as he was in a safe position, an exhaustion like he'd never felt before came over him. Sesshomaru couldn't even bring himself to fight it. He closed his eyes and slept.

The pounding in his head was what woke the dog demon. Sesshomaru wasn't sure he'd ever felt an ache quite like this before.

"Pup." a voice beside him whispered.

Sesshomaru squinted up to see Yasuhiro's worried face peering down at him. It was night now. The sky had turned an inky black. He could hear the sound of rushing water close by. _We must be near the river... by the village._ When the fox saw that his friend was awake he smiled and called for Moriko.

While the brunette girl made her way over to them, Sesshomaru pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Oh, no, Sesshomaru you shouldn't move just yet!" She called to him.

The dog was about to tell her he was fine, when a sudden wave of nausea hit him like nothing else ever had. Sesshomaru barely had time to push himself away from the fox beside him before completely emptying the contents of his stomach onto the dirt. He felt Yasuhiro pulling his hair away from his face as he gagged.

When he'd finally finished, Yasuhiro slowly tugged him backwards until his back was pressed against the fox's chest a good bit away from the mess on the ground. Moriko was there in a matter of seconds, pressing a cool, damp rag against the dog's forehead. Though he wanted to, Sesshomaru found himself too weak to push away their gentle touches.

"What happened?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Moriko's sleeping spell." Yasuhiro answered.

"_That_ was your sleeping spell?" The brunette smiled at the shock in the boy's voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry. It was the only way to defeat all of those monks at the same time. The effects seem to have hit you pretty hard. Though, I expected as much, what with you having such a strong sense of smell."

"Why were none of you affected?" the dog asked.

"It doesn't affect me. As for Yasuhiro and Mika, I was able to reach them in time and give them this."

From inside her kimono, Moriko pulled out a folded red cloth. She gently undid the folds to reveal a small stack of green leaves.

"What are those?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Leaves from a magnolia tree. They are the only things that can keep you safe from my sleeping spell."

"How do leaves manage to do that?"

"I infuse the leaves with my demonic energy. Then, when I cast the sleeping spell, those around me can press these leaves to their mouths to act as a sort of mask. As long as you breathe in the scent of the leaves and not my spell, you will be unaffected." She folded the cloth back up and tucked it into her kimono. "Your sense of smell is so strong, there was no way I was going to reach you in time to give you one of the leaves. I'm sorry." Moriko stared at the older boy, an apologetic look in her yellow eyes.

"No. Don't apologize. You did what you had to."

Yasuhiro got to his feet, carefully helping the dog up with him. "We should get back to your home, Moriko." he said. "Mika will only be able to stall Lord Minoru for so long."

"She's stalling him?" Sesshomaru asked. Yasuhiro nodded.

"It's quite late. She said it would be suspicious if he came out here looking for us and you were asleep. Moriko isn't really allowed to use that sleeping spell all that often. So Mika went ahead to make sure Minoru wouldn't come out and try to find us before you had a chance to wake up."

Sesshomaru had to be thankful to Mika for that. If Minoru began to suspect anything, they might never get to leave the village again.

* * *

"So, they'll protect us from Moriko's sleeping spell?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered. "If you hold them to your face like a mask while you breathe her sleeping spell will have no affect."

"How exactly is this going to help?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because we were never going to get near Rin as long as Moriko could use her sleeping spell. Now that we have a way to defend ourselves against it, they've no way of stopping us from getting close to her."

"So, we can finally rescue Rin? Great!" Kagome said, happily. Sesshomaru turned and faced the direction the two foxes scents were now coming from. They could get her back now, yes, unless Yasuhiro had even more tricks hidden up his sleeve. And Sesshomaru had a strong suspicion that he did.

* * *

**There you go! Let me know what you thought! See-ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh My Gosh. I am so sorry. I hadn't realized it's been over a year since I last updated this story. I really don't have an excuse for the wait, but I do appreciate everyone who has stuck with me. I tried to make this chapter extra long in an attempt to win your forgiveness. Also, I'm already outlining the next chapter. I promise it should be out soon. Maybe not this week, I have a lot on my plate this week, but it'll be the week after at the latest.**

****Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha, nor do I own anything by Ellie Goulding.****

_Recap: In the past, Sesshomaru and Mika have finally made it outside the barrier. Sesshomaru has found both humans and demons for the fox girl to fight. A few weeks pass and Mika realizes how much she's grown to enjoy the dog demon's company. Even Sesshomaru realizes he doesn't detest Mika's company as much as he does others.__However, Sesshomaru and Yasuhiro soon get word that their father's would be gone far longer then they'd originally thought. In an act of rebellious anger, all four of the young demons left the safety of the barrier. Everything was going smoothly, until they were caught by a group of monks! They managed to escape though, with Moriko's sleeping spell. In the present day, Sesshomaru explains to the others how Moriko's sleeping spell can be stopped by using demonic-energy infused magnolia tree leaves as a mask to prevent you from breathing in the sickly sweet scent of the spell. With this new information, will they finally be able to get Rin back?_

* * *

_I think I'll let fate just take me home. 'Cause over pain, love is outgrown. I've never won a fight to understand, I just move as my heart commands. __I've always had a thing for silence, but lately I just need a voice I recognize. (Ellie Goulding: Scream It Out)_

Once Sesshomaru's head had stopped spinning and the nausea had abated, he and the others left the clearing to follow the foxes' scents. They'd traveled for several more hours when a new smell reached the dog demon's nose.

"Is that smoke?" Inuyasha asked as he sniffed the air. Sesshomaru nodded.

"And human blood," he said.

They took off in the direction of the new scent. As they passed through the trees lining the forest's edge they saw a billowing cloud of black smoke. The village that sat here had been decimated. Buildings were now nothing more then blackened wood and ash. The fields had been set ablaze and the villagers lay cold and lifeless on the ground. Sesshomaru glared at the devastation. Underneath the smell of fire and death, Yasuhiro's scent lingered.

"What could have done this?" Kagome wondered, her voice thick with grief.

"Yasuhiro, would be my guess," Sesshomaru said.

"That fox did all this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Most likely," the older demon told them, "he has the ability to control fire. This looks like something he would be able to do."

Inuyasha growled in anger as he walked carefully through what was left of the village. "What else can you tell us about that bastard?"

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to go into too great of detail about his relationship with the fox, but he knew it would be careless to leave his brother and the priestess completely in the dark. "Yasuhiro and I..." he started slowly, "have been allies since we were very young. He's incredibly intelligent and was always there to offer sound advice for battle or any other area that I needed him to. That was one of the reasons I never minded his presence. He is also extraordinarily powerful. His father was close allies with ours and whenever they would allow us to join them on the battlefield Yasuhiro would be there, at the front, using his command over fire to destroy the enemies before any one else even got the chance to attack."

"He's really that strong, huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, but he's also the most arrogant person I've ever met. He could never believe that someone else might be stronger than him, faster than him, or more intelligent than him. He would always just rush blindly into a fight and that foolhardiness got him and me both into trouble more times than I can count," Sesshomaru paused for a moment as he tried to find the right words for what he wanted to say next. A small part of him realized this was the most he had said to his brother in a long time. He didn't really enjoy having to talk this much. Sesshomaru blamed Yasuhiro and the fox's irritating ability to get underneath the dog's skin even after two centuries. "You should tread carefully around him. Like any other fox demon, he loves to play tricks. His can be very dangerous, though." Inuyasha nodded.

"Got it. We'll watch our backs. Can you tell us anything else?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"I'm not sure. For all I know he's completely changed and everything I've just told you was pointless. I haven't seen him in over two hundred years."

"How come?" Kagome asked, "wouldn't you want to see him more often, since you're allies?"

"You've noticed how Yasuhiro keeps his eyes bandaged?" he asked them. They nodded. "Two hundred years ago Yasuhiro lost his eye sight in an attack. He had to stay in his father's territory in the north while he healed, in case word spread of his injuries and someone would try to kill him. I just never saw him after that."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called suddenly.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru questioned. He looked over to where the imp was standing. Jaken was motioning towards a group of bodies near the edge of the village. They walked over to them.

"These guys are bandits," Inuyasha said as he examined the corpses. He sniffed the air around them. "Yasuhiro's scent is all over them."

"His scent is leading into those fields over there," Sesshomaru said, "It's strong, too We must be near them."

As the group turned to head in the direction of the fox's scent, the wind changed and a new smell reached the dog's sensitive nose.

"Is that... blood?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru whipped around to face the forest on the other side of the village.

"Rin."

The group tore through the forest towards the smell of Rin's blood. Sesshomaru's mind was reeling. Would Yasuhiro have really harmed his ward? _No, _he thought, _Moriko would never allow that. Something else must have happened. Did she injure herself trying to run away?_ They ran for almost a mile before the trees parted and they found themselves standing in a small field. Sesshomaru tested the air, but he couldn't find any trace of Rin's scent.

"What happened? The scent just vanished!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sesshomaru looked around in confusion. He didn't understand how it could have just disappeared. _Unless... _

A growl ripped through his throat as realization hit him.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"They've tricked us," he seethed.

"What do you mean 'they've tricked us?'" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I mean, Rin was never here. They fooled us into following a fake scent all the way to this field just to get us away from that village. We must have been even closer to them than I thought."

"A fake scent? Dammit! How on earth could they have possibly made a fake scent?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome slid down from her place on Kirara and walked over to her husband. Sesshomaru turned away as the priestess tried her best to calm the angry half-demon. He knew exactly how they'd managed to create a false scent and he honestly wasn't that surprised he'd fallen for it. There was only one thing on his mind that actually troubled him.

He had no idea how they were going to tell the real scents from the fake ones.

* * *

* _The Demon Village, Many Years Ago *_

Sesshomaru didn't sleep well that night. A pounding ache had settled right behind his eyes and even the slightest movement caused the bile to rise in his throat again. Yasuhiro had never seen the dog so ill before. He was worried the sleeping spell would have other side effects on his friend. So, Yasuhiro insisted on sleeping in the same room as him. Sesshomaru knew he was too drained to argue with the older boy, so he let him stay.

Hours later, when the sun had just started to creep its way into the sky, the door to the room slid open. Sesshomaru tried to sniff the air to see who had entered. A sharp pain shot from his nose to his temples. He groaned loudly.

"Sesshomaru?" a worried voice asked.

"Mika?" he rasped. Mika peered over a sleeping Yasuhiro as the silver-haired boy squinted up at her.

"Are you still feeling ill?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. He slowly pushed himself into a seated position, "I can't smell anything."

"Really? I don't think that's ever happened to anyone before," Mika bit her lip. There was a concerned look in her eye.

"Moriko thought that might happen since your sense of smell is so strong," Yasuhiro grumbled sleepily. Mika knelt down beside Sesshomaru so the other fox would have room to sit up.

"So, what does that mean exactly? I'll have to wait until I feel better to be able to smell anything again?"

"Most likely," Yasuhiro yawned. He smiled reassuringly when he saw the irritated look in his friend's eyes. "Don't worry, Pup. It shouldn't take more than a day or two. You'll be fine." Sesshomaru sighed. Mika studied the boy beside her.

"Why don't we stay inside the barrier until you're feeling well again? Just to be safe." Sesshomaru nodded and then immediately regretted it. He scrunched up his face as the ache pulsed behind his forehead. Yasuhiro stood and grabbed the younger boy's arm to slowly pull him to his feet.

"Perhaps Moriko can make you something for that headache? She's good with remedies," the brunette fox said as the threesome left the room.

They found Moriko sitting with Maiko in one of the overgrown herb gardens. The younger sister was weaving flowers into her older sibling's hair. Mika teased the little girl for waking her sister so early to play. Maiko gave the older demons a toothy grin and asked them to join her.

Sesshomaru was going to tell the child no, but Yasuhiro pulled him down into the dirt beside Moriko before he could even open his mouth. The older boy leaned over and asked the brunette if she could possibly make something to rid the dog demon of his aching head. Moriko agreed and asked her little sister if she would like to help. Maiko happily jumped to her feet and exclaimed that she would love to help make Sesshomaru feel better. Moriko plucked a few of the herbs she would need and then she and Maiko walked back inside the old house to find a pot to cook them in.

Yasuhiro settled in the dirt and quickly fell back asleep. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his friend as Mika laughed. The red-haired girl sat beside the dog demon. Sesshomaru brought his knees to his chest and then leaned his forehead against his legs. He sighed deeply. Mika nudged him lightly with her shoulder.

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you in pain?"

"No," Sesshomaru muttered. His voice was muffled by his hakama. "I can deal with a little pain."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"I told you. I can't smell anything." Mika frowned at him, confused.

"But, Yasuhiro said that should go away in a couple of days. Why is it such a big deal?"

"You don't understand," Sesshomaru groaned. Mika leaned over to try and catch the older boy's eye, but his long silver hair had fallen down around his face and hidden them from view.

"Well, make me understand." Sesshomaru huffed.

"A sense of smell is a lot more important to a dog demon than it is to a fox demon."

"How come?"

"Because I can learn more about a situation based on a scent than by just what my eyes can tell me. I can determine if I'm surrounded by allies or enemies. I can hunt for prey or find a wounded comrade. I never get lost because my nose can tell me where I am, where I've been, and where I need to go. It can tell me if I'm headed towards danger or refuge. Your eyes can deceive you, my sense of smell won't." Mika considered this for a moment.

"So, dog demon's use their noses to assess their surroundings? It's sort of like seeing the world through scents instead of through sight?" Sesshomaru nodded his head ever-so-slightly. "So, you feel pretty in the dark right now, don't you?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru turned his head so he could peer up at her through his long bangs, "and, no offense, but I don't feel all that safe being in this village when I'm like this. Why don't we just go down to the river?" Mika bit her lip and looked away from him.

"Um... I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why?" Mika sighed.

"Because I think Father is suspicious." Sesshomaru sat up straight and grabbed the younger girl's shoulder so she would look at him.

"Why do you say that?" Mika shrugged the older boy's hand off her. She ripped up one of the herbs surrounding them and started tearing it into pieces.

"Because when I went to distract him last night I overheard another fox telling Father how no one could find any of us all day. They also said that no one ever sees the two of us around the village anywhere. So I think Father believes we're sneaking around somewhere during the day."

"Why don't you just tell him we've been down by the river?" Mika shook her head.

"I heard Father ask if we were staying down there, but he was told that they'd looked for us around the river and no one could find us," Mika frowned. "I don't think he suspects us of sneaking out of the village yet, but we should still lie low for a little while. At least until we can find a way to convince him we've been in the village all this time."

"So did he say anything to you about this while you were distracting him?" Sesshomaru asked. Mika shook her heard.

"No. I'm sure he wants to catch us in the act, so he's not going to act as if anything is wrong." The two demon's were silent for a while, the only sound in the garden were Yasuhiro's quiet snores. Mika took the pieces of the ruined herb and began placing them on the sleeping demon's face. Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek as his lips tilted into a smirk. When the taller girl started to search the dirt for more things to lay on the older boy, Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak.

"How exactly are we going to convince your father we're staying in the village?" he asked. Mika hesitated.

"Well, we could try and trick him?" Sesshomaru gave her an incredulous look.

"Trick your father? You can't be serious."

"I am, though!" Mika motioned to the herbs around them. "I thought about his last night. There are certain herbs fox demons use to mask their scent around other demons."

"But we don't need to _mask_ our scents."

"Well, no, but they can also be used to trick other demons into thinking a scent exists when it actually doesn't. Moriko's told me all about them. I'm sure it will work."

"Okay, say it will work. What exactly are we going to do?" Mika gave him a sly grin.

"We find a secluded spot and use the herbs to make it seem like our scents are there, and because the herbs are so strong, it's almost impossible for a demon to tell whether the scents are old or new. Then we let one of the other foxes in the village see us there and when they check it out they'll think that's where we've been staying at!"

"Because they'll assume it's an older scent and not a new one?" Mika nodded. Sesshomaru shook his head. "That won't work. If that's where we've been then the smells of old and new scents would be overlapping, and the older ones would be weaker than the new.. It wouldn't be just one _strong_ scent." Mika considered this.

"We'll just have to keep going back there, until it seems more believable," Sesshomaru nodded.

"Fine. So do you know how to use the herbs to do this?" Mika chuckled nervously.

"Um, no, not really. Moriko does though! I'm sure she would help."

"Then we'll have to ask her when she gets back."

"Let's wait until you're better," Mika said as she looked towards the house. "I know she's worried about how badly you reacted to her sleeping spell. I don't think she'll agree to helping us do anything until you're well again." Sesshomaru nodded.

"That's probably a good idea. Yasuhiro will be on her side too. He's been worrying over me since I woke up last night. Dumb fox," the dog said as he rolled his eyes.

They drifted off into comfortable silence after that. Mika went back to her game of placing things from the ground onto Yasuhiro's face. Sesshomaru stared around at the overgrown garden, quietly enjoying the sound of Mika's stifled giggles whenever the older boy snorted in his sleep. Every once in a while, he would hand her something new to lay on the fox. Almost an hour had passed when Moriko returned to them, Maiko skipping happily beside her. She carried a wooden bowl carefully in her pale hands. Steam rose slowly from whatever lie inside it. Mika scrunched her nose in distaste as the smell of Moriko's remedy reached her.

"Good luck drinking that," she whispered to the dog demon beside her. Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion.

"Here you are, Sesshomaru," Moriko said as she handed him the bowl. It was hot, so he set it on the ground beside him. "That should ease your headache. Drink it before it cools or-" Moriko had finally noticed the brunette sleeping on the ground beside them. A high-pitched laugh burst from her lips. Yasuhiro jerked awake at the sound, sputtering as bits of grass and dirt got in his mouth. He angrily ran his fingers over his face to brush it clean. The three girls let out peals of laughter as the older boy glared at them. Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling and busied himself with drinking the medicine Moriko had brought him. He pulled a face as the foul taste washed over his tongue. He forced himself to finish the remedy in a few gulps and then handed the bowl back to Moriko with a huff.

The foursome spent the next few days lounging around the village, occasionally spending time with the girls' younger sister. Mika kept close to Sesshomaru's side. His headache and nausea were gone, but his sense of smell had not yet returned. She knew he felt uncomfortable and exposed in the crowded village without it. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru did feel soothed by her constant presence, even if was by only a little. They'd spotted Lord Minoru watching them several times as the days dragged on. Yasuhiro and Moriko seemed to think nothing of it, but Sesshomaru and Mika knew better. They shared an uneasy look whenever they caught the old fox's eye. Mika would slide closer to the older boy whenever this would happen and Sesshomaru would feign interest in whatever she was doing at the time.

Four days after the incident with the monks, Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of the door to his room sliding open. Out of habit, he sniffed the air to see who had entered. They heavy scent of summer's rain filled his nose. An involuntary smile graced his lips as he recognized the owner of the scent.

"Mika," he said as he pushed himself into a seated position. The taller girl paused for a moment at the sound of her name, and then her face broke out in a toothy grin.

"Could you smell me? Is that how you knew it was me?" Sesshomaru nodded. Mika let out a happy laugh. "That's fantastic. I was a little worried about how long it was taking for you to recover, but you're all better now!"

"I am," Sesshomaru said as she sat beside him.

"Great. That means we can finally talk to Moriko about helping us with those herbs."

"Should I ask Yasuhiro to talk to her for us again?" Sesshomaru asked. Mika cocked her head to the side, thinking.

"No, I think it'll be fine if we just ask her ourselves. Besides, they're pretty attached at the hip. She'll know we're up to something anyway if we try to pull him aside to talk."

"Do you think she'll need much convincing?"

"Probably not? I think if we tell her the truth about Father being suspicious she'll want to help us find a way to fool him. I know she's worried about getting in trouble as much as we are," Mika bit her lip, "but until we're sure we've gotten everyone to believe we've been staying in the village, I don't think we should go outside the barrier."

Sesshomaru frowned in irritation. He wanted to argue with the younger girl, but a part of him knew she was right. The foxes in the village were watching them closely. If any of them were to see them leaving or entering from the hole in the barrier they would be in trouble. Sesshomaru didn't even want to imagine the scolding he would get from his father if they were caught. Also, there would be _no chance_ of he and Mika getting to leave to the western palace if that were to happen. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, we'll stay in the village until then."

The two demons checked around the old house for their friends. Both Yasuhiro's room and the one the girl's shared was empty, so they decided to look around the fields to the west of the village instead. It was early in the morning, so the dusty village was still quiet. Only a few other fox demons were wandering about. Mika was a few steps ahead of Sesshomaru. She wanted to hurry and find her sister so they could start working on their plan.

They headed towards the same overgrown garden the brunettes usually stayed at. When they got there, it was empty. Sesshomaru caught Yasuhiro's unique scent of burning wood coming from behind the old building at the edge of the field. He told Mika this and the older girl ran ahead, a hint of confusion in her crimson eyes. She rounded the corner of the building before Sesshomaru. Suddenly, the sounds of Mika gasping and a shuffling noise reached his ears. He stopped by her side and stared at the two demons in front of him.

Moriko and Yasuhiro were both blushing, their faces turning almost as red as Yasuhiro's kimono. Moriko was smoothing her hair as she stared at the ground. Yasuhiro was rubbing at the back of his neck and trying to look anywhere but at his friends. Mika was staring open mouthed at her sister and the older boy, a strange expression in her eyes.

"Um, what's going on?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them. Yasuhiro's head snapped in his direction, as if he were just now noticing the dog demon standing before him.

"N-nothing," the fox stuttered. Sesshomaru gave him a disbelieving look.

"Really?" he asked. Moriko glanced up at him.

"Really," they both mumbled. Mika grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's wrist and started pulling him back towards the village.

"We-we'll talk to you later," she said quickly, her own cheeks beginning to turn a light shade of pink. Sesshomaru let himself be pulled away from the other demons, his confusion growing when he noticed the blush that now covered Mika's face as well.

"Um..o-okay," Moriko called after them. Mika led the older boy all the way back through the village and down the path that led to the river. When they reached the water's edge, the younger girl finally released her hold on the other demon. She flung herself down onto the ground and stared at the flowing river, a mixture of emotions flashing across her face. Sesshomaru sat down beside her slowly as he waited for her to say something.

Mika brought her knees up to her and rested her chin against them. Her mind was whirling. Had she really just caught her sister and Yasuhiro..._kissing_? Mika cringed in embarrassment. She knew her sister was fond of the older fox, but she had no idea the two of them had gotten so _close_. A tiny drop of guilt settled in her mind. Mika's shoulders slumped. She supposed she _would_ have know about her sister's growing feelings for Yasuhiro had she taken the time to _ask, _but Mika had been too preoccupied with spending time with Sesshomaru outside of the village's barrier to even think about finding out how Moriko was getting along with her future mate.

At the thought of the silver-haired boy beside her, a new feeling made itself know in the pit of her stomach.

_Jealousy._

Why had Moriko and Yasuhiro grown so close? She spent just as much time alone with Sesshomaru as her sister did with the older brunette, maybe even more than! Sesshomaru showed no sign of wanting to kiss _her_ though. In fact, the one time she'd kissed him on the cheek he'd looked disgusted with her.

Was her sister better than her for some reason? Or did Sesshomaru just not like her as much as Yasuhiro liked Moriko?

Was there something _wrong_ with her?

Angry tears burned her eyes as she buried her face in her knees. Mika didn't like crying. Crying was for children and she wasn't a child anymore! She felt so miserable, though. She felt guilty for letting her desire to leave the village cause her and her sister to drift apart, but she was so jealous of how close Moriko and Yasuhiro had gotten. Yet, all that jealousy made her feel even _more_ guilty, because she knew she _should_ feel _happy_ for Moriko. Mika sighed. All these emotions were giving her a headache.

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl beside him. He was still so confused. The salty smell of Mika's tears filled his nose. Why was she crying? She couldn't possibly be hurt, and Mika didn't seem like the type to cry when she'd been injured anyway. So, something had upset her? They hadn't done anything except go and find Yasuhiro and Moriko.

Yasuhiro and Moriko... They must have been the ones to upset Mika. Sesshomaru looked around the field they were sitting in. He wondered if he should just ask Mika what was wrong, but the young dog demon never liked dealing with people's emotions. He always let Yasuhiro handle that.

They sat in awkward silence for hours. Sesshomaru thought he would be content with waiting for Mika to regain control of her emotions, but the sound of her sniffling and the smell of her tears was steadily becoming an annoyance. Mika wasn't a sensitive, weepy girl. She was tough and arrogant and loud. He just wanted her to stop crying and go back to the girl he knew. Mika just wanted to talk to her sister, but she was still too embarrassed to get up and go find her.

The scents of their two friends drifted on the wind towards them. Sesshomaru turned to face them. Moriko smiled at him and then gently tapped her younger sister on the shoulder. Mika glanced up at the older girl. Moriko motioned for Mika to follow her. Mika slowly pulled herself to her feet and the two girls walked away from the boys.

Yasuhiro watched them go for a moment, and then sat down beside the dog. Sesshomaru debated on asking him what he and Moriko were doing that morning again, but then decided he didn't care. In any case, if Yasuhiro wanted him to know, the fox would tell him. Instead, Sesshomaru slipped his mokomoko from his shoulder and then laid back against it. He sighed as the sun warmed his face. Yasuhiro glanced at his friend.

"So... did you and Mika want something this morning?" the fox asked. Sesshomaru peered up at him, the sunlight making him squint.

"Yes."

Yasuhiro waited for him to continue, but Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and went back to resting. The older boy rolled his eyes at his friend and then jabbed his fingers into the side of Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru flung himself back up and then punched Yasuhiro on the shoulder, _hard._ The fox winced and leaned away from the shorter boy. Sesshomaru rubbed at his now sore neck and glared at his friend.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily. Yasuhiro frowned.

"For not saying what you wanted this morning."

"Mika wanted to talk to you and Moriko together. I was waiting for them to get back," Sesshomaru growled.

"Um, they might be awhile," Yasuhiro said as he glanced in the direction the girls had headed. He looked back at his friend. "Just tell me." Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment.

"Mika says people have noticed us disappearing," he told the fox slowly. Yasuhiro's mouth opened in shock.

"They know you've been leaving the village?" he asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, we don't think so, but they are definitely starting to wonder where we've been running off to."

"So I guess that's it then? You guys can't go outside the barrier anymore?"

"Well, that's actually what we wanted to talk to you guys about this morning. Mika thinks she knows a way to trick everyone into thinking we've been staying in the village." Yasuhiro looked at him curiously.

"How could she possibly do that?"

"There are these herbs the foxes use to mask their scents from enemies, but Mika said she's also heard of them being used to create false scents. So if we create a fake scent somewhere around the village and let the other foxes find it, they'll think that's where we've been and they won't be suspicious anymore." Yasuhiro shook his head.

"That won't work. I'm sure they'd figure out what you were doing if they suddenly found a place in the village that had an old scent of yours on it."

"That's what I said at first. There would have to be multiple scents overlapping each other to make it believable. Mika says all we'd have to do though is use the herbs several days in a row and then no one would be able to tell the difference." Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek as the fox frowned at him.

"You two have put an awful lot of thought into this plan. When exactly did you come up with this?"

"About four days ago," the dog muttered. Yasuhiro let out an angry sigh.

"And I'm guessing I'm only hearing about it now because you knew Moriko and I wouldn't agree to anything while you were still feeling ill?" Sesshomaru nodded. "You're going to end up getting in trouble, Pup."

"I hate it when you call me that," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Too bad. I like the name." Yasuhiro studied the look on his friend's face. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Stop pouting. I'll help you do it."

"I _wasn't _pouting." Sesshomaru said. Yasuhiro snorted.

"Sure you weren't," the fox mumbled.

It was almost evening by the time the two girls returned to them. Their arms were linked together and they were smiling, but Sesshomaru still thought Mika seemed a bit subdued. He brushed that thought aside though, and told the red-head about Yasuhiro agreeing to help them. Mika seemed to perk up a little at this news and explained to Moriko what she and the dog demon were planning. Moriko was a little hesitant at first. If they four of them were caught before they could make the scents seem believable, then Lord Minoru would surely question them about their true whereabouts over the last few weeks. Mika promised her older sister they would be cautious while they enacted this plan. She told her sister that she and Sesshomaru both agreed it would be safer to remain in the village until they were sure the other demons had been fooled. This seemed to ease some of Moriko's worries, because she smiled at the two demons and agreed to gather the herbs.

The next morning, the foursome met in Sesshomaru's room. Moriko explained that the herbs in question were grown in a small garden right behind the very house they were staying in, but because they could be used in such deceiving ways, Lord Minoru had them monitored. Sesshomaru asked if this meant they wouldn't be able to get them, but Moriko assured him the girls could snatch a few if the boys could figure out a way to distract her father and the guards who watched the garden. Yasuhiro grinned as an idea popped into his brain. It wasn't foolproof, and they might get scolded for it, but it would definitely draw the attention of the old fox.

"You want me to what?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously.

"Bite me, preferably in the arm or somewhere else that won't be too painful. And we'd have to do it somewhere in the middle of the village because we want Minoru to come to _us_, not have someone bring us to him."

"How is me biting you supposed to distract Minoru?"

"Because we'll make a big enough scene about it," Yasuhiro explained. "We get in a fight, which distracts the guards, and then you bite me. I cry out in pain, because your venom does hurt quite a bit actually. Minoru come running to see what all the commotion is. He sees us, he yells at us for fighting, and then he takes us both back into the house to wrap my wound. While this is all happening, the girls sneak into the herb garden and steal the ones we need." Mika nodded at the older boy.

"That actually sounds like it could work," she said.

"You two will have to be quick though. I think we'll only be able to distract him for a few minutes."

"A few minutes is all we'll need." Moriko said. Sesshomaru looked at the fox beside him in distaste.

"Why do I have to _bite_ you, though. My claws would work just as well." Yasuhiro rolled his eyes at the younger boy as the girls giggled.

"No, they wouldn't. I know your fangs produce a lot more venom than your claws do, plus it's more potent. I wouldn't shout in pain if you scratched me, but I just might if you sunk those fangs of yours in me." Sesshomaru groaned.

"_Fine._ I'll do it."

That afternoon, the four demons split up. The girls headed towards the edge of the garden that held the herbs they needed and the boys walked towards the center of the village. It was crowded here. Most of the southern clan spent their day meandering about this part of the village. Sesshomaru and Yasuhiro stayed close to the edge of the crowd, waiting for the perfect moment.

When it looked like the other foxes had forgotten about the young demons' presence, they moved. Sesshomaru walked a few steps ahead of Yasuhiro. He eased his way into the cluster of demons, slowing down when he was completely surrounded. Yasuhiro took this as his cue. He took a deep breath and then rushed forward to shove Sesshomaru as hard as he could.

Sesshomaru let out a yelp as the force of the push knocked him into the dirt. A few heads turned in their direction at the noise. Sesshomaru angrily pushed himself to his feet and twisted around to look at the laughing fox behind him.

"What was that for?" he shouted.

"Aw, is the poor little mutt mad he got all dirty?" Yasuhiro taunted in between snickers. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the older boy and then leapt forward to shove him back. Yasuhiro let out a pained grunt as he fell roughly to the ground. He glared at the dog demon.

In just a matter of seconds, Yasuhiro had tackled the silver-haired boy to the ground. They rolled around in the dirt, punching and kicking each other furiously. Some of the demon villagers shouted for the boys to stop. Others called for Lord Minoru's guards to separate them. Yasuhiro glanced up just in time to see Lord Minoru standing on the worn steps of his dusty home, staring in bewilderment at the two young demons.

"_Now!_" he whispered to his friend.

Yasuhiro aimed his next punch at the younger boy's face. Sesshomaru twisted his head so the blow would miss and then, just as they'd planned, opened his mouth wide. Yasuhiro saw his friend's eyes flash red, and then watched as Sesshomaru's fangs sunk into his arm.

The terrible yelp that tore through Yasuhiro's mouth as he ripped his arm away from the dog demon caused several of the guards to pause on their way over to the boys. The scent of blood and burning flesh soon filled the air though, and the next thing they knew, the boys were surrounded by fox demons.

"Out of my way!" a deep voice boomed. The crowd parted as Lord Minoru rushed forward. He stared down at the young demons. Sesshomaru's mouth was covered in blood, and the sickly, tangy smell of venom was wafting from his lips. Yasuhiro was clutching his injured arm to his chest. His face was scrunched in pain. Blood poured from the wound, but what disturbed Minoru the most was the sight of his flesh slowly dissolving from its contact with the dog demon's venom.

"What is the matter with the two of you?" he roared. The boys flinched at his anger. "Are you trying to kill one another?" The looked down at the ground, shame covering their faces. Minoru reached forward to grab both boys by their collars and pull them to their feet.

"You both will come with me _immediately!_" He pushed them towards his home. Sesshomaru and Yasuhiro remained silent.

When they got inside the house, Minoru barked at his servants to get medicine for Yasuhiro's arm. The old fox cleaned the young boy's wound himself, all the while angrily scolding the boys for their ridiculous behavior in the village. When he was finished wrapping bandages around Yasuhiro's arm, he sent the boys to the rooms they were staying in and told them that he would be sending word to their fathers. Sesshomaru winced at this. He didn't even want to imagine how angry his father was going to be when he heard about his and Yasuhiro's "fight."

Later that night, after they were sure Lord Minoru had gone to sleep, the girls and Yasuhiro slipped into Sesshomaru's room.

"Nice job guys," Mika said, grinning at the boys. "I don't even remember the last time Father was this mad." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Did you two get the herbs or not?" Moriko smiled at him.

"Of course. We have them hidden in the dead log we use to cross the river. No one should find them there." Yasuhiro nodded.

"Great. Then all we need to do now is find a secluded spot that no one would have searched yet," Yasuhiro said as he leaned against the wall.

"Moriko and I already have a place in mind." Mika said as she moved to sit beside Sesshomaru. She studied his face for a moment. "What's wrong with your mouth?" Sesshomaru glared at her and then looked away.

"Uh, it's swollen." Yasuhiro said, giving his friend an apologetic look.

"Swollen?" Moriko asked. Yasuhiro nodded.

"When he bit me, I sort of _yanked_ my arm out of his mouth and Sesshomaru accidentally bit his lip. He's obviously not venomous to himself, but his mouth is still going to be swollen from it. Most likely for the rest of the night." Moriko look at the silver-haired boy in concern while Mika tried to stifle her laughter. Sesshomaru huffed angrily at the red-haired girl.

"Are you going to tell us about the place we can use or not?" he grumbled.

"Sorry, sorry." she giggled. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "There's a part of the riverbank near the gardens that's hidden by a lot of thick bushes. You can't see it unless you're right beside it. Moriko and I checked today, no one's been down there. It's the perfect place to use." The boys nodded.

"Well then, it sounds like tomorrow we can move on to the next part of our plan." Yasuhiro said, a sly grin on his face. Moriko smiled.

"Until tomorrow then."

* * *

**There you go! Again, I apologize for the ridiculous amount of time it took me to get this chapter out. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'll see you next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I** **know it's been forever. I'm so sorry! Life's been hectic the past few weeks. I got a new job! Plus, I'm getting ready to move again. I really wanted to get this chapter out so I've been working on it non stop the past two weeks. I got a little hung up on it at one point because of some writers block, but I believe I've found my muse again! This ended up a little shorter than I'd hoped it would be. After some consideration though I decided I liked it better this way. The next chapter might take me a little while to post. I want to get the next chapter of What's Written in Stone out first. That one I've only outlined about half of the chapter. Whoops! :D**

**I'm sure you don't want to hear about anymore of this, so just get to reading my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha, nor do I own anything by Selena Gomez.**

_Recap: Sesshomaru and the others find a destroyed village while searching for Rin. The slain corpses of bandits littered the ground, but Yasuhiro's scent also blanketed the area. What could have possibly happened here? The group catch Rin's scent coming from a clearing so the run as fast as possible to get to her, but when they reach the field Sesshomaru realizes the foxes have tricked them! How were they able to pull that off? In the past, Mika and Sesshomaru know Lord Minoru is suspicious of where they disappear to everyday. They seek out Moriko's help to fool the old fox into thinking they've been staying in the village. Sesshomaru and Yasuhiro distract the village's guards while the girls steal these mysterious herbs. How exactly are they going to use them?_

* * *

_This is going to take a long time and I wonder what's mine, can't take no more. Wonder if you'll understand, it's just the touch of your hand, behind a closed door. (Selena Gomez: Only You)_

_***The Demon Village, Many Years Ago...***_

The next morning, Sesshomaru and Mika were sitting quietly by the river. The dew covered grass felt damp beneath them.

Mika let out a sigh that seemed almost too loud in the silent air. Sesshomaru glanced over at her. Mika had been different since they'd found Yasuhiro and Moriko behind that dilapidated shed at the edge of the overgrown field. He'd catch her staring at him with a frown on her face and an odd, distant look in her crimson eyes. The young dog considered for a moment asking her what was bothering her, but Sesshomaru hated talking about feelings and other such nonsense. Eventually, Mika would be back to her usual self. At least, he hoped she would.

"Well, isn't this surprising. Pup isn't the one who's late today, we are," a deep voice said behind them. Sesshomaru turned around to see Yasuhiro and Moriko walking towards them. The older boy was grinning while he carried a large bundle of rope. The twosome settled beside their friends.

"Why are you carrying rope?" the younger boy asked.

"It's for the herbs," Moriko explained. Yasuhiro handed over the thin cord while the brunette girl took out a small blade and cut it into pieces, "We'll use this to bunch them together."

"What happens after we do that?"

"I'll need some strands of hair from you and Mika to wrap around them as well."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, confused. Moriko finished dividing the rope and then handed them over to Mika. She smiled patiently at her friends.

"Come with me and I'll explain."

The foursome got to their feet and walked to the fallen log they normally used to cross the river. Yasuhiro reached into a hole in the dead tree and pulled out a mass of cloth. He held it carefully in his hands as he pushed the fabric to reveal the plants inside.

Sesshomaru had to clamp his hands over his mouth and nose as a rancid odor filled the air. Yasuhiro handed over the herbs to Moriko as he gagged at the smell. The girls cringed as well as they removed the plants from the cloth.

"Why do they smell like rotting flesh?" Sesshomaru managed to choke out. His voice was muffled

by his sleeves as he continued to cover his face.

"I'm afraid that's just how they smell. At least, until they're burned."

"Burned?" Moriko nodded.

"Yes. Normally when we want to mask our scents, we gather a few of these herbs, infuse them with our demonic energy, and then set fire to them. The energy mixes with the properties of the plants so as they burn the odor of the herbs covers any other scents in the area. After a short while, you can't smell anything at all."

"So how do you use them to make a fake scent?"

"That's why I need your and Mika's hair." Moriko held her hand out to her sister. Mika ran her fingers through the soft, cerise locks and pulled out a few strands. She handed them over to the brunette girl. Moriko took a few of the herbs from the pile, and then set the rest of them gently on the ground. She slowly wrapped the hair around the foul-smelling plants. "If you wrap a person's hair around the plants and then infuse them with your demonic energy, when you burn them it will create a new scent."

"Of the person whose hair you used?" Moriko nodded.

"Exactly. So all we need to do is make several of these bundles and over the next few days burn them in that spot by the riverbank and it'll seem like you too have been there this entire time. We just need to make sure we remove the evidence. If any of Father's guards see these plants anywhere near there, he'll know we're trying to trick him."

"Okay then, let's get to work then." Yasuhiro said cheerfully. He reached over to the shorter boy beside him and yanked harshly on the dog demon's silver mane. Sesshomaru grunted in pain as Yasuhiro ripped out of several strands of his hair. The younger boy's eyes flashed red and he whipped around to punch the fox in the shoulder. Yasuhiro whined as he grabbed at his now injured arm.

"What was that for?" the brunette boy muttered.

"What do you think it was for? Don't touch me, stupid fox!"

"Petulant mutt." Yasuhiro grumbled.

"_What?" _

"Enough you two," Mika groaned, "Let's just wrap these herbs already."

The spent the rest of the morning wrapping and bundling the plants. Moriko checked over everyone's work to make sure it was done carefully. The herbs had to remain undamaged before they were burnt, or else their plan might fail. When they finished the group headed over to the secluded spot Mika and Moriko had found for them to use. The had to push their way through the thick thorns of the thicket to get to the riverbank. The girls set the herbs in the center of the tiny clearing. Yasuhiro stepped forward and summoned a palm full of his fire. He leaned forward so that the flames would spread to the plants. They foursome watched as they slowly blacked and turned to ash.

It was strange how instantaneous it was. In a matter of seconds, the putrid smell had vanished from the air. The only thing Sesshomaru could smell was his and Mika's scents.

"Whoa. I have to be honest Moriko, I didn't think it was going to work so well." Yasuhiro said. Moriko laughed.

"It's alright. I know this isn't a common trick among other fox clans. I'm sure most people would doubt its usefulness."

"So now what? We just come back over the next few days and repeat what we did here?" Sesshomaru asked. Moriko nodded.

"Pretty much. Though I would advise none of us be seen near here until the scent is believable. If Father's guards come to inspect this place too soon, they might be able to figure out that the scents are fake."

"Well, we will just have to stay in the village until then." Yasuhiro said. "We'll come back in the early morning over the next few days to burn the rest of the herbs. That way there will be less of a chance of us being seen."

It took seven days for them to use the rest of the plants. Every morning they awoke before sunrise to gather the herbs from the dead log and burn them in the tiny clearing beside the riverbank. They'd spend the rest of the day walking around the village or laying in the field by the river. Sesshomaru noticed that Yasuhiro and Moriko were staying by his and Mika's side. He wondered if it was because they were worried about being caught, or if it had something to do with whatever they were doing the other day.

On the eighth morning everyone met in the room Sesshomaru stayed in. Moriko told them that the scent should now be believable enough for the young dog and Mika to be seen near that spot. So, the foursome made a plan to split up and let the guards catch Sesshomaru and Mika walking alone near the riverbank. It was easy to do so. The group of friends had noticed they were being heavily watched over the past few days. Once the sun had risen in the sky and the villagers were all meandering about, the young boy and girl walked swiftly through the crowds to the path that led them down to the river. They made sure to let Minoru's guards spot them along the way. Sesshomaru let Mika step into the bushes first and then, after looking around to see if they were being followed, climbed in after her.

Mika slid down the bank until she was close enough to stick her feet in the cool water. Sesshomaru sat behind her. He leaned back so the sun would warm his face.

"I hope this plan works." Mika said quietly. Sesshomaru was silent. Mika twisted around so she could look at the dog demon. He looked so relaxed with the sun shining on him. Sesshomaru's golden eyes were on her. Mika felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared into those honeyed orbs.

"Where do you want to go next? Once we can leave the barrier, I mean," the silver-haired boy asked. Mika considered his question.

"How about Father's lands a little north of the village? We haven't been that way yet." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. They were quiet for a moment. The only sounds were the babbling river and the buzzing of insects.

"It'll work." Sesshomaru mumbled. He looked away from Mika. It seemed like he was biting the inside of his cheek again. She smiled at him.

"Good."

They spent the rest of the day relaxing in that tiny secluded clearing. Mika chatted about any little thing she could think of. Sesshomaru would occasionally respond to her. The younger girl would smile even wider every time he did that. When night had finally blanketed the sky, Sesshomaru and Mika walked together back to the old house. They stopped in Sesshomaru's room to wait for the others to join them. Yasuhiro slid open the door to the room and stepped aside so that Moriko could enter first.

"We saw some guards heading towards the river after you two left. I bet they're checking out the riverbank," Yasuhiro said sitting beside his friend.

"How will we know if they were fooled by your trick?" the dog demon asked.

"I'll try and find out some information tomorrow," Moriko said, " For now, we should all just get a good night's rest."

It wasn't until evening of the next day that they heard anything from Moriko. Sesshomaru and Mika had thought it wise to stay in the secluded clearing for the day, in case the guards had not yet been fooled. The sky had already turned a deep orange as the sun set behind the mountains. Yasuhiro and Moriko came running up to the twosome, a happy look on both their faces.

"Did you hear something?" Mika asked. Moriko nodded.

"Yasuhiro and I went to Father to ask him if he'd seen you two around the village. We told him we were having trouble finding you today."

"What did he say when you asked him that?" Sesshomaru questioned as he stood to his feet. Yasuhiro let out a laugh.

"He made some sly comment about you two being down by the river. He said you two must be attached at the hip because you seemed to go everywhere together." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful. I bet he's going to send word to my father and let him know." Mika nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"Hey, that's a good thing, _remember?_" she muttered. Sesshomaru stared at her, confused, for a moment. Mika huffed at him. _Oh, that's right._ He finally remembered. The two of them didn't have an actual plan for how to convince the Dog General to let them go back to the west. Mika's idea had been to fool him into thinking they were infatuated with one another. Sesshomaru still doubted that would work, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to have his father believe it anyway.

Yasuhiro and Moriko shared a look. They weren't really sure what was going on with their two friends. They supposed it didn't matter though. It was still exciting that they could help the others sneak through the barrier again.

"I think tomorrow it will be safe enough for the two of you to head outside of the barrier," Moriko said, "Though I think it would be better if Yasuhiro and I stayed in the village from now on. In case anyone were to coming looking for you, we could distract them." Mika frowned as she looked at her sister. Sesshomaru noticed that strange look was back in her eyes again.

"Okay, if you think that's what's best," she mumbled.

Sesshomaru and Mika met Moriko down by the fallen log early the next morning. The brunette girl did as she usually did and reminded them of her stipulations to their freedom. They quickly crossed the log, in case anyone were spying on them, and walked through that same small shimmering hole.

The two demons casually made their way to the northern part of Minoru's territory. Sesshomaru relished the feeling he got at being outside of the confines of the village. He was never one to stay in a single spot for long. He would much rather be moving constantly, exploring new areas as much as possible. Mika was enjoying the freedom too. When she and Sesshomaru had first formed this plan, she'd only been interested in the idea of getting to participate in actual battles. Now though, just being able to go where she wanted brought a smile to her face. She never thought she'd come to detest the limited borders of her home, but now just the thought of being kept in such a small area made her skin crawl.

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru caught sight of the rushing water of the river again. It was rougher and wider here. Large rapids crashed over weathered rocks. He and Mika found a spot to sit in where the sun would warm them. Mika fiddled with her long hair while Sesshomaru stretched out on the ground to relax.

The day had been enjoyable. It was mostly quiet, but neither the fox nor the dog really minded. Mika had twisted her red mane into a pretty braid and was looking for something else to occupy her time, when a dark shadow covered them. She looked up to see what could possibly be blocking the sunlight and was surprised to see a large, ugly demon glaring down at her.

"_What are you doing by my river?"_ it snarled in a raspy voice. Mika cringed as its rancid, hot breath wafted over her. The beast was tall with thin gray skin and a dirty fur wrapped around its waist. Its arms were exceptionally long, nearly brushing the ground, and it was hunched over so badly that Mika could see the bumps along its spine. The beast's eyes were a cloudy blue and its teeth were stained yellow.

"Go away," Sesshomaru grumbled as he squinted up at the demon.

"_Intruders! I will devour you!" _it roared. It swung its large arm down at them. They rolled away as its fist pounded into the ground. Dust and rock flew up around them. Sesshomaru let out a growl as he stood to his feet. He cracked his knuckles and then leaped at their attacker. His claws raked a long gash in the beasts arm. It howled in pain as the dog demon's venomous claws burned the skin around the freshly bleeding wound. The demon spun around and charged at the dog.

Mika watched in shock as the beast continued to attack her friend. Sesshomaru dodged the blows with ease. Mika watched their movements, stunned by the fluidity of the silver-haired boy. This demon was sluggish and stupid. Sesshomaru was fighting almost effortlessly. Mika looked around to see how she could help the dog demon. They were still close enough to the river for her to use her control over water.

Mika waited until the demon's heavy swing sent it stumbling towards the river's edge. She focused her energy and used it to pull at the water. The young fox could feel it shift and soon the rushing water was lifting into the air. It formed a tower, the sunlight shimmering across the surface.

The ugly demon stared in confusion at the river. Sesshomaru twisted to see what Mika was doing. He saw the column of water and immediately knew what the fox was planning. He opened his mouth to shout a warning at the girl.

"Wait-"

Before he could utter another word, Mika had swung her arms down. The water, fueled by her energy, burst from the river. The huge demon jumped back to avoid the girl's attack, but it lost its footing. Sesshomaru grunted as the beast plowed into him. He tried to push it off, but it was too late. The water crashed into them, throwing the demons into the harsh moving river. The dog felt his breath knocked out of him as his back collided roughly with a sharp rock. He choked as he swallowed several mouthfuls of water.

"Sesshomaru!" Mika shouted, her voice thick with worry. She ran along the bank, following as her friend was swept away by the current.

The young dog twisted around in the water as he struggled to get his bearings. His armor and mokomoko felt ten times heavier as he pushed himself upwards to break the surface. Sesshomaru swam as hard as he could towards the bank. When he reached the muddy edge he dug his claws in to the ground and pulled himself out.

He winced as a rough, wet cough passed his lips. Mika was kneeling in front of him, one hand holding her sword, the other reaching for the dog's arm. He brushed her off and moved to sit a few feet away. Sesshomaru shoved his sopping bangs out of his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" he asked her. Mika turned away from the angry look in the older boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that attack to hit you as well."

"_You didn't mean to?_ That doesn't change the fact that you _did!_ If that were a more serious battle you might have ended up injuring me."

"I said I was sorry!" Mika shouted.

"Sorry doesn't bring your comrades back. Why weren't you being more careful?"

"It was an accident, okay? I was just distracted."

"By what?"

Mika opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Instead, she quickly stood from the ground and turned to walk away.

Sesshomaru let out an angry huff and got up to follow her. He could see where this was going. They were going to argue. The young dog _hated_ arguing. It was loud and unnecessary. He knew he couldn't just ignore this though. Mika had been acting strange for more than a week. It was time she told him why.

"What's your problem lately?'

"My 'problem?'" she asked as she spun around to glare at the shorter boy, "I haven't had a 'problem!'"

"Yes, you have. Ever since we found Yasuhiro and Moriko standing behind that dirty, old building you've been acting like..."

"Like what? What have I been acting like, Sesshomaru?"

"Weepy... and weak!"

"What?" Mika growled. She stepped closer to him.

"It's true. Anytime I see you lately you look as if you're about to cry."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do! Especially if we're with Yasuhiro and Moriko. Frankly, I'm sick of it."

"Well, excuse me for actually having feelings. Not all of us can be as cold hearted as you!"

Sesshomaru blinked. _Where had that come from?_ He let out an aggravated sigh and walked over until he was standing right in from of her.

"What is going on?" he asked. Mika stared at him as she nervously ran her tongue across her lips. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to ask her again as Mika leaned forward.

Something soft and warm pressed against his lips. The young dog's senses were suddenly overwhelmed by Mika's heavy, summery scent. It took him a moment to realize the fox was kissing him.

Sesshomaru stumbled backwards, sputtering nonsense as he stared at the girl in front of him. Mika's eyes were impossibly wide and a blush as red as her hair was spreading across her cheeks. Sesshomaru swallowed and shook his head in an effort to calm himself.

"W-why did you do that?" he stuttered. Mika brought up a hand to cover her mouth and then sprinted off into the forest.

"Mika! Stop!"

Sesshomaru swore under his breath as he chased after the redhead. He followed Mika for what felt like an hour. Finally though, Mika stopped in a tiny clearing. It was quiet here. The only sounds were the chirping of birds high up in the trees. Sesshomaru stared at the fox girl as he waited for her to speak.

"Yasuhiro and Moriko were kissing," she muttered.

"What?" She turned to face him.

"That day we saw them behind the building. When I came around the corner, I caught them," Sesshomaru shook his head, confused.

"Okay, but why have you been acting so different. That can't be the only reason why."

"I've been... angry, I guess,"

"Angry?" Mika let out a huff.

"Yes, angry. Because... well, because you and I spend just as much time together as they do and I know you don't think about doing things like that with me. So, why does Yasuhiro want to do that with Moriko? Why do they like each other so much? It's..." she took a deep breath, "I'm angry because I know you don't think of me the same way that Yasuhiro thinks of Moriko and I'm angry because I know you never will." She turned away from him again, her fists curled in frustration at her sides. Sesshomaru mulled over her words for a minute. He let out a sigh.

"I can't be Yasuhiro, Mika." Mika whirled to face him, an angry look in her crimson eyes.

"I know that! And I'm not asking you to be him. It's just..."

"Just what?" Sesshomaru asked. Mika tossed her blade to the side and then slumped against a tree. She hid her face in her hands as she slowly slid down the rough bark and settled on the ground.

"Why is it different for them? We spend just as much time together as they do."

"Because, _I'm _not Yasuhiro,"

"I said I know that!"

"No, listen," Sesshomaru interrupted. He knelt beside her, "I'm not him. I can't act the way he does or... _feel_ the things he feels. Yasuhiro likes Moriko so much because... well, because he likes to be the protector. He likes to feel needed and that the person he's with depends on him. Moriko isn't a fighter, so he gets to be all that with her. Can you honestly say that what you want is someone to _protect_ you?" Mika scoffed.

"No! I don't need someone to protect me. I can take care of myself!"

"Good. Because I refuse to waste my time worrying about what's going to happen to you." They were silent for a moment. Mika started ripping up the grass beside her. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment and then let out a long sigh as he settled against the tree, "My father was right."

"What?" Mika asked.

"He said before we came here that your father chose who each of us would marry based on whose personality complimented ours the best. I didn't understand at first, but now I think I do. Moriko is gentle and intelligent, but she'd rather heal someone than fight in a battle. Yasuhiro is rough and foolish, at least when it comes to fighting, but he'll do all that he can to protect someone in his care."

"So, they even each other out," Mika mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded, "What about us?"

"If I'm going to have to spend the rest of my days with someone fighting by my side, I'd rather they be able to take care of them self, like you."

"Even though I almost drowned you trying to attack that big, ugly demon?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Yes, even though you make stupid mistakes like that. At least, for the most part, you'll listen to me when I criticize you. Yasuhiro has always been too arrogant to listen."

"I think he just likes to take risks, like me. You, on the other hand, can be kind of predictable."

"I am not predictable!" Sesshomaru argued. Mika laughed.

"Yes, you are," she frowned then, "and I honestly worry it's going to get you hurt one day."

"Well, with you around, no one is ever going to notice how predictable I can be. I think they'd always be worried about what you're going to do next." Mika laughed again.

"Hey, maybe that's how I _compliment_ you? I'm the little bit of whimsical that you need." Sesshomaru allowed his lips to tilt up into a small smile.

"Maybe so."

They drifted off into silence again. Mika noticed how the quiet didn't bother her so much anymore. It was almost expected now. She looked at the boy beside her. Sesshomaru seemed relaxed. He was leaning against the side of the tree, absentmindedly rubbing at a spot of mud on his hakama. His hair was finally starting to dry now. Mika could see a few tangles starting to form in the strands framing his face. She reached over and gently brushed her fingers through them, easily working the knots free. Sesshomaru let her. He just continued to wipe at the stain.

"You know, I wasn't very happy about the arranged marriage either," Mika said. Sesshomaru looked over at her. "My father and mother met and fell in love. Mother used to tell us this story about how they'd both run away from their clans so they could be together. It always sounded like such a great, romantic story. I wanted to have that, too"

"My parents had an arranged marriage," the dog told her, "I always figured I'd end up with one as well."

"Just not with a fox?" Mika smirked.

"No, not with a fox."

"It's not so bad though," Mika said. She'd finished combing through the older boy's hair and was now just twisting the strands around her fingers. "It could be worse. We could despise each other, but I think I like getting to be your friend."

"Yeah. Me, too."

* * *

"So how exactly did they create this 'fake scent?'" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru turned around to face him.

"There are special herbs known to Moriko's tribe that can be used to mask a demon's scent. They can be also used to create a false scent to trick enemies."

"Do you know how they work, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"You take the herbs and a few strands of hair from the owner who's scent you want to create and bundle them together. Then you infuse the herbs with your demonic energy and burn them in the area you want to leave the scent in."

"And it really works, huh?" Inuyasha sighed.

"We followed the scent all the way here, didn't we?" Sesshomaru growled. "It's nearly impossible for a demon to distinguish the fake scent from a real one."

"So if they use this trick on us again, we're probably going to fall for it?" When Sesshomaru nodded, Inuyasha swore.

Kagome looked around in the field they were in, a curious look in her eyes. "Do you two think you could find what's left of the burnt herbs? I'd like to see them."

"Why? They can't be good anymore." Inuyasha told his wife.

"I know. I just want to see them, is all."

"Okay?" Inuyasha said. He gave the girl a strange look, but started searching for the herbs anyway. Sesshomaru didn't want to waste his time looking for the ruined plants, so he ordered Jaken to help his half brother instead. Almost half an hour had passed when finally they heard a delighted high-pitched laugh coming from Sesshomaru's retainer.

"I've found them m'lord!" Jaken called from the far edge of the field. The small imp ran back towards the group, waving a bundle of blackened herbs in his tiny hands. Jaken held them out for the others to see. Kagome leaned down to get a closer look, when suddenly she let out a disgusted squeal and stumbled back from them.

"Oh my God, they reek!" she yelled as she pinched her nose shut with her fingers and twisted her face away. Sesshomaru stepped closer to see what on earth the priestess was shouting about. He sniffed at the herbs in Jaken's grasp. Rin's scent drifted up faintly from the dead plants. A stinging sensation shot through the dog demon's nose. He rubbed at it in annoyance (it seemed that even after all those years Moriko's sleeping spell could still mess with his senses) and straitened to look at the girl.

"They smell like Rin to me," he told her.

"And to me as well, m'lord," Jaken said, taking a whiff.

"Let me see." Inuyasha grabbed the plants from Jaken and held them to his face. A few moments later, the younger dog tossed the herbs to the ground, an odd expression on his face. "They definitely smell like Rin, but I'm pretty sure I can smell that odor Kagome's talking about too. It smells... rotten." Sesshomaru nodded.

"They smell like that before you use them. Once you infuse them with demonic energy and burn them with a person's hair they take on the scent of that person. I've already explained this to you."

"Well all I smell is rotten meat." Kagome said. She looked a little queasy.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't be able to smell Rin's scent. You're human." Sesshomaru sighed in irritation.

"Wait a minute, Sesshomaru, that's it!" Inuyasha said suddenly. Sesshomaru looked at him confused. "Those herbs don't work on humans because humans can't pick up people's scents. Kagome can't be tricked by them!"

"Your wife also can't smell something from miles away. You don't burn these herbs near the person you're trying to fool. You do it at a distance to throw them off your trail."

"Oh... yeah."

"Oh, but wait a moment, I think Inuyasha might be on to something," Kagome said, "What did you smell first, Inuyasha?"

"Rin's scent."

"And then you smelled the actual herbs?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "I think they won't work as well on Inuyasha because he's only a half demon. So the next time you guys catch Rin's scent, wait a minute and see if Inuyasha can smell that gross stench too. Then you'll know we're being tricked!"

"But why isn't Lord Sesshomaru able to smell the herbs true scent as well? His senses are far superior than Inuyasha's!" Jaken argued.

"That's _why_ he can't tell the difference. The demonic energy infused in the herbs must strengthen the fake scent and mask their actual odor. Since full demons have such heightened senses, you get overwhelmed and can only sniff out the fake one!"

Sesshomaru nodded his head. It made sense, once he thought about it. He remember Mika saying once that the herbs created such powerful scents that demon's couldn't even distinguish whether or not they were old or new. So, if Inuyasha could detect the putrid fragrance of the plants, then they might just be able to catch Yasuhiro and Moriko.

They might just be able to get Rin back.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! Until next time!**


End file.
